


Heart of Crimson

by GreyofAgarhoth, Tricksterwolf (GreyofAgarhoth)



Series: Crimson-verse [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Chris Claremont X-Men, Inspired by Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyofAgarhoth/pseuds/GreyofAgarhoth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyofAgarhoth/pseuds/Tricksterwolf
Summary: What if Hunter wasn't the first Ranger to wear Crimson. AU for MMPR Season 2. Dairanger powers, sorta. TommyKim, Jason/OC.
Relationships: Jason Scott/Original Character, Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver
Series: Crimson-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The New Guys in Town

**Author's Note:**

> One of the longest and most intense series of fanfic I ever wrote, "Heart of Crimson" introduces us to my Crimson-verse. In this alternate Universe I build a whole new Power Rangers mythos with eventually a detailed structure to how the Power works and relates to the rest of the Universe. I know that concepts I originally presented in this trilogy back in 2008-2010 have served as inspiration for others. 
> 
> Aspects of the Crimson-verse take inspiration themselves from Chris Claremont's run on X-Men as well as Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger.
> 
> We begin not long after MMPR S2 “White Light,” but are already AU. In this reality Zordon not only gave Tommy the White Ranger powers, but upgraded all the Rangers to something akin to the Dairanger powers, with a few modifications. Jason is still leader. Rita is still touring the solar system in her dumpster.

Jason Lee Scott ducked under the blow that had been aimed at his chest, grabbed his opponent's arm, and carried the man into a throw. Tommy Oliver registered the grab and, instead of simply allowing himself to be pulled into the throw kicked off, adding his own momentum. Jason threw Tommy and he managed to flip himself and come down on his feet, rather than on his back, where he then kicked at Jason's midsection. Jason released his hold and leapt back a bit from the kick. 

Tommy took a breath and then asked, "How was that?"

Jason smiled as he bent down and grabbed their water bottles. Tossing Tommy his he responded, "Better. You've been regaining your balance almost immediately, and the form's good. But at that close range, you're always gonna have a problem putting much force into the kick with those long legs of yours." 

"Stop looking at my legs," Tommy ribbed his best friend. "Besides, it's not about power it's about surprise. I doubt an opponent in a competition, or other times," Tommy said, alluding to he and his friends' extracurricular activities, "would expect that kind of move from me." 

Jason took a long sip from his water bottle and then spoke, "Good point. It will give you some breathing room. Definitely seems to work for Kim." The two friends were now walking across the floor of the Youth Center to their group's usual table in the Juice Bar area. 

"Yeah, that's where I got the idea," Tommy replied.

"You're welcome," the aforementioned Kimberly Ann Hart said as Tommy and Jason walked up. Tommy smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss before saying, "Thank you." 

Jason rolled his eyes at the table's other occupants and made gagging sounds. Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, and Billy Cranston all laughed. Tommy turned bright red and Kim giggled, "Come on you guys, be nice!" 

"While we are quite accustomed to your public oscillations Kim, we would be remiss in utilizing the opportunity to discombobulate Tommy," Billy responded. 

"Huh?" Kim and Tommy both asked.

"We're used to you guys kissing in public, but it's still funny to embarrass Tommy about it," Trini translated.

"Oh yeah," Kim giggled while Tommy just snorted.

"Oh, come on Tommy, as long as you turn such a great shade of red it's gonna be funny," Zack added. "Right, bro?" he asked Jason. "Bro?" 

However, Jason wasn't paying attention to his friends. Instead, he was focused on the young man who had taken his and Tommy's place on the practice mats. He was about their age, tall and lithely built but well-muscled . . . very similar to Tommy. However, that's where the similarities stopped. His skin tone was pale, almost as pale as Kim's, which set off his short somewhat spiky hair, which was a deep auburn, but when it caught the light revealed shining red and blond highlights. The young man dropped into a crouch and began working through a kata unlike anything Jason had ever seen before. Suddenly, Jason was snapped out of his reverie by Tommy's hand on his shoulder. 

"You're starting to drool, bro," Tommy said with an amused tone.

Jason flashed Tommy a bit of a glare, however inwardly he was once again thankful Tommy was able to joke like this with him. Jason had come out to his other friends right before they started high school and they were all accepting, but he had been reluctant to come out to Tommy . . . mainly because he initially had a huge crush on the then-Green Ranger. However, as Tommy and Kim started becoming involved and Jason had gotten to know Tommy, that crush faded. Partly due to not wanting to hurt his "little sis," but also due to his realization that Tommy was way better friend than boyfriend material as far as he was concerned . . . in too many ways dating Tommy would have been like dating himself, they were too alike. When Jason finally talked to Tommy about being gay the other boy was unfazed . . . although he did seem a bit hurt when Jason told him he had gotten over his crush. When Jason and Kim talked about it later, and Jason observed that he had similar reactions from both Zack and Billy when he told them he wasn’t attracted to them he and Kim reached the conclusion that straight boys were just plain weird. Aloud Jason said, "Who is he? And what's that kata he's doing?" 

"Don't know man," Zack responded. "We first spotted him a few days ago, but every time we've tried to introduce ourselves . . ." Zack cut off and tapped his communicator. 

Trini picked up, "It appears to be a kenpo, but the form is one I've never seen before."

Jason continued to watch, fascinated. The young man’s movements were powerful, easily in his and Tommy’s class strength wise, but there was a flowing grace to the movements that rivaled Kim’s. Suddenly, the stranger went into a spinning kick and Jason got to see his face. The features were like an ancient Greek statue, rounded but strong and lean. Across the room his own deep brown eyes met eyes so pale brown they were more like the color of polished amber. Before he even consciously realized he was doing it, Jason was down the steps from the bar level and crossing the exercise room floor.

Jason stopped at the edge of the mat and watched as the stranger appeared to finish his routine and bend over to grab his water bottle and towel from the opposite side of the mat. Jason tried very hard, and won slightly, to not ogle. As the young man stood back up Jason said, “That was an amazing kata. What is it?”

The young man turned around and again those eyes struck Jason. “Actually, it’s called a waza, or technique,” he replied. “It’s part of a kenpo style called Falcon Jyuken, or Falcon Beast Form.”

“I’ve never seen anything like it.”

The boy smiled, “Not surprised. There are less than a dozen Jyuken masters in the world, and only one of them lives here in the States.” Jason made an impressed sound and the boy continued, “I saw you and your friend sparring earlier. Looked like karate, but with some kung fu and hop-kido thrown in?”

“Yeah, that was me and Tommy. The other forms are from our friends Trini and Zack . . . we all kind of influence each other’s styles.” Suddenly Jason realized he hadn’t introduced himself or found out the boy’s name. He stuck out his hand, “I’m Jason, by the way. Jason Scott.”

The boy smiled, Jason could swear his heart skipped a beat, and took the offered hand, “Brandon Loksen.”

They shook hands and then Brandon finally said, “You know, I’m gonna need that hand back eventually.”

Jason let go, blushed and rubbed the back of his head, “Oh, um, sorry.”

Brandon just smiled again, and there was a glint of something in his eye, “It’s okay. I take it you don’t have much experience hitting on guys?”

Jason’s jaw dropped, “Wha . . .?”

Brandon laughed lightly, “It’s okay, I appreciate the attention. And, it’s not like I wasn’t watching you earlier. Why do you think I chose to bend over to grab my stuff rather than crouch?”

Jason blushed again, looked at the ground and then cast his eyes towards Brandon, “Was I that obvious?”

“A little. But the real give away was your friends’ trying to watch us without looking like they’re watching us. Especially that one in pink . . . I think she’s going to jump out of her skin.”

Jason now laughed and relaxed a bit, “That would be Kim.” He still wasn’t sure if he had any chance with Brandon, but at least he didn’t seem to mind Jason’s interest. In fact, he seemed to return it, at least a little. “So, would you like to meet them?”

Brandon smiled again, “Well, I’d much rather focus on getting to know you, but I think I’ll spare you getting the third degree from your friends.”

Jason melted inside at those words and he was certain he had the world’s goofiest grin on his face, but he still led the way back to his group’s table. Once there, drinks were ordered and introductions made, and the questioning began.

“So, you’re like, new in town?” Kim asked.

“Yeah,” Brandon replied, “my family moved here from Portland last week. My Dad just got a job at Angel Grove University.”

Billy, who had retreated somewhat into his shy shell with a new person around suddenly looked up, “Wait, your father wouldn’t happen to be Derrick Loksen? The theoretical physicist?”

Brandon smiled, “Yeah, that’s him.”

“He’s considered something of a rogue in the physics community,” Billy continued.

“He was . . . until all the monsters and Power Rangers showed up, all with abilities that my Dad’s theories said were possible, but that most of the rest of the physics community laughed at.”

“So, is that what brought your Dad to AGU?” Trini asked.

“Yep. Apparently over the last year the University has kinda become the place to be for theoretical physics and engineering. Pretty much due to the creeps on the moon and the Power Rangers.”

The Rangers all exchanged a glance at that comment and then a familiar six-tone chime escaped Jason’s communicator. Brandon looked at Jason’s wrist, “Nice watch. What’s the alarm for?”

“Thanks,” Jason responded. “It’s to remind us . . . uh . . .”

Zack jumped in, “That we promised to help my Dad move some stuff into the attic.” He started to rise, “Come on guys, if we don’t get there Dad will try to move all of that stuff himself.” Zack spoke in a tone that suggested that allowing his father to do so would be a bad thing.

The Rangers all stood and headed for the exit, but Jason lagged and turned to Brandon, “I’m really sorry about this, but . . .”

Brandon just smiled, “It’s okay. Go.”

Jason got nervous again, “Um . . . do you think that . . . um . . . will you be here tomorrow?”

Brandon’s eyes met Jason’s, “Count on it.”

Jason’s smile went ear to ear, and he followed the others. They gathered in one of the side hallways in their usual teleport/morphing spot. Tommy was already on the communicator with Zordon as Jason joined them. He and Tommy made eye contact and Tommy reported without prompting, “Goldar and Z-Patrollers downtown.”

“Alright guys let’s do it! It’s Morphing Time!” Jason reached behind his back and felt his hand slip into the dimensional tesseract, and he grabbed his morpher as the others did the same. They trust the gold devices out in front of themselves, hit the hidden switches that opened them, revealing the crystalline metal Power Coins within and called upon their second-generation powers:

“White Tiger!”

“Black Lion!”

“Pink Firebird!”

“Blue Unicorn!”

“Yellow Griffin!”

“Red Dragon!”

=====================================================================

The Rangers teleported to the downtown square and found Goldar and a squad of Z-Patrollers tearing their way through town. Jason went into what the other Rangers called his “bad guy threatening” stance. His shoulders squared, but his body turned at a slight angle with his head turned to stare down the enemy. The sun glinted off the large gold medallion, a replication of Jason’s Red Dragon Power Coin set into the left breast of the armored vest that was part of the Rangers’ current suits. “Stop right there Goldar!” he yelled.

The whole effect usually caused monsters to freeze for at least fifteen seconds. However, Goldar had been on the receiving end so many times it didn’t even phase him anymore. Today, Goldar didn’t even bother taunting Jason or Tommy before yelling, “Z-Patrollers, attack!”

Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim scattered to deal with the Patrollers. Tommy and Jason stood their ground, waiting to see which of them Goldar was fixated on today. The alien warrior pretty much ignored the other Rangers, seeming to have it out exclusively for the Red and White Rangers with which one he hated more changing day to day. “Looks like it’s your turn,” Tommy commented as he deflected a blow from a Z-Patroller who was trying to flank him while Jason blocked Goldar’s sword with his Mark II Blade Blaster in sword mode.

“Great,” was the Red Ranger’s reply, and the battle was joined.

=====================================================================

Kim executed a series of back flips as a Z-Patroller tried futilely to land a blow while chasing her. She completed her last flip and immediately executed a forward kick to the now wide-open medallion in the center of the Z-Patroller’s chest, the source of the energy that animated it. The medallion cracked and the energy began leaking out. The Z-Patroller stumbled backwards and fell. 

Kim dusted off her gloved hands and turned to look for another opponent, expecting the Z-Patroller to explode into clay dust as usual. However, movement sighted out of the corner of her eye caused Kim to turn back, and what she saw made her gasp. Dark energy, like a moving shadow slid over the ground and into the crack in the Z-Patroller’s medallion. The energy seemed to fill the Z-Patroller and, as it stood its once grey body turned black, and the cracks in the clay and the hollow spaces that served as its eyes filled with a cold bluish light.

Kim backed up a step and said, “Um, guys.” She looked around for her fellow Rangers and found they were dealing with the same situation. Now-black Z-Patrollers they had just struck the final blow against were advancing on each of them. Even worse a dozen piles of clay dust, destroyed Z-Patrollers, were reforming the same way. Suddenly, moving faster than should have been possible, the Z-Patrollers attacked and the Rangers, even Tommy, found themselves on the ground.

Jason blocked another strike from Goldar, trying to figure out what the hell was going on when a powerful blow from behind knocked him to the ground. Jason rolled and looked up in shock at the black Z-Patroller that was standing over him. Goldar seemed shocked as well and asked, “What is this?!”

=====================================================================

From his vantage point on his throne room balcony at the Lunar Palace, Lord Zedd was asking much the same question, but in a much louder voice as he banged his fist into the railing, sending sparks of energy dancing across it. 

From behind Zedd the answer came, “You may call the Shadow Patrollers, if it pleases you.”

Zedd spun at the unfamiliar voice, his staff at the ready. Standing in the middle of the throne room was a humanoid male, tall and well muscled with midnight blue skin, red eyes, and long white hair pulled into a tight braid. He wore black leather armor with silver accents and had a long sword strapped to his back.

“Who are you? And why do you dare enter my palace?” Lord Zedd asked, his metallic voice echoing off the throne room walls.

The stranger dropped to one knee and bowed, “I am called Draeveus, my Lord. I have traveled the breadth of the Universe to serve you, Mighty Zedd. My power of Shadow is yours, if you will have it. The Patrollers are merely a sample.”

Zedd glanced back towards Earth and saw that the battle was going poorly for the Rangers against the Shadow Patrollers. He turned back to Draeveus, “Rise my servant. You may very well prove useful, and therefore I may refrain from destroying you.” With that, Zedd turned his attention back to the battle. Draeveus rose to his feet, a cold and calculating smile playing at his lips.

=====================================================================

Today had just gone from bad to worse Jason thought bitterly as he crashed into the ground again. First Goldar attacked, pulling him away from getting to know Brandon, the first guy he had ever been interested in who seemed interested back. Now Zedd seemed to have found a way to make Z-Patrollers as strong and as adaptive in battle as a full-fledged monster.

Jason rolled away from a stomp from one of the enhanced Z-Patrollers and flipped back to his feet as the others regrouped around him.

“This is going really badly bro,” Tommy observed.

“So I noticed,” Jason responded. “Ideas?”

“Alpha has been unable to analyze the energy that is powering the Z-Patrollers now,” Billy replied.

“Here they come!” Trini shouted. The Rangers braced themselves, but before the Z-Patrollers could reach them a dark red blur slashed across the front of them, knocking them back and throwing sparks from the medallions in their chests. Half the Z-Patrollers fell and dissolved into clouds of black smoke.

The blur stopped in front of the Rangers, revealing a figure in Ranger armor . . . but one the other Rangers had never seen. It looked like a cross between the Green and White Ranger armors, but the golden helmet and shield motifs where of a bird of prey in flight. The gloves, boots, and belt were black. But it was the main part of the armor, the part that defined what this Ranger . . . if that’s what they were . . . color was that was so shocking. It was a deep, dark red. Crimson . . . like the color of fresh blood.

The remaining Z-Patrollers regrouped and began to advance again. Jason was about to shout a warning, but before he could the Crimson Ranger pulled their side arm. It was a massive blaster, again in crimson, gold, and black and shaped like a screaming bird of prey, the barrel extending from the beak. They turned and pierced each of the Z-Patrollers medallions with a single red-and-gold bolt. As the Z-Patrollers dissolved the Crimson Ranger began to walk away.

“Wait!” Jason yelled. The Crimson Ranger stopped. “Who are you?” Jason asked.

The Crimson Ranger glanced back. “I am . . . Phoenix,” they responded, before leaping away faster than the eye could follow.


	2. MOre Questions Than Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some design changes to the Command Center for this story. They’re only alluded to in this chapter, but more detail is provided in a later chapter. Basically, this is the MMPR Command Center on a ST:TNG budget. Additionally if you were a fan I did take some creative liberties with the Gekiranger terminology.

The Rangers teleported into the Command Center, powering down as they materialized. Jason immediately jumped up the short set of stairs to the raised control level. As he did so, the other Rangers fast behind him Zordon’s holopathic projection manifested.

“Zordon, what’s going on? Who was that? Are they another Ranger?” the Red Ranger asked his team’s mentor. The other Rangers came up behind Jason and looked expectantly at the holographic representation of the wizened Guardian’s psychic presence.

**“Unfortunately, Rangers, I am uncertain.”** The Rangers couldn’t suppress the looks of surprise that crossed their features. They were accustomed to Zordon not knowing everything, but his lack of knowledge was usually limited to the most recent monster. Even then the Rangers often thought Zordon did have the answers but wanted them to figure it out for themselves. But he not knowing something about a possible Ranger was a shock. 

Zordon continued, **"They are likely a Ranger, as I can sense that they are drawing on the Morphing Grid. However, how they doing this is uncertain. All known morphers and Power Objects are currently accounted for. Also, the aspect of the Morphing Grid they are drawing from . . . before today I would have told you it was impossible to access that energy.”**

The Rangers were all quiet for a moment considering the possible implications of what Zordon had said, when Billy spoke up, “Alpha, have you had any success analyzing the energy that enhanced the Z-Patrollers?”

“Aiy, aiy, aiy, Billy!” The automaton responded, “No, I haven’t! The computers didn’t have a match for the energy signature in the database!”

Tommy now focused on the secondary conversation, “So, it wasn’t Zedd? Not some new power he’s whipped out?”

“No Tommy,” Alpha replied, “In fact, I couldn’t find a trace of Zedd’s energy in the Z-Patrollers at all after that strange energy overtook them!”

Trini voiced what they were all thinking, “So, it may be someone new.”

The Rangers were quiet again, not liking the even darker possibilities that came with that realization until Zordon spoke, **“Rangers, you have done enough for today. Go home and rest. Alpha 5 and I will continue to work on these mysteries.”**

The Rangers all nodded and turned to leave, but Jason suddenly snapped his fingers and turned back, “Wait Zordon, I forgot one last thing. Before that . . . well, I guess we can call them Crimson Ranger took off I tried to find out who they were. All they said was “I am Phoenix.” Does that help?”

Alpha stared to raise his hands as they often did before they spoke, but none of the Rangers noticed as they were all focused on Zordon, who responded, **“It may. We will add that to our search.”**

“Okay Zordon,” Jason replied as he and the other Rangers said their goodbyes and teleported out.

As soon as the energy from the Rangers’ teleport pulses faded, Alpha spoke, “Aiy, aiy, aiy, Zordon!”

**“I know Alpha. If it’s true . . . the Rangers may never be the same.”**

=====================================================================

Goldar teleported back to the Lunar Palace. As he entered the throne room, he saw his master, Lord Zedd still standing at the balcony overlooking Earth. Right behind him however, he saw an unknown individual with a sword strapped to his back. The loyal Camian warrior shouted, “Master, look out!” drew his own sword and lunged at the intruder.

Draeveus spun and drew his own blade in less than an eye blink and caught Goldar’s slash. 

Zedd spun and yelled, “Goldar! Stand down!”

At his master’s command Goldar disengaged and stepped back, however he kept his sword at the ready and never took his eyes off Draeveus, who sheathed his own sword. Zedd stepped between the two and returned to his throne. Once seated he spoke, “Goldar, this is Draeveus. He claims to be responsible for the energy that enhanced the Z-Patrollers.”

Goldar just glared at Draeveus and flexed his grip on his sword. Draeveus merely smirked and said, “Perhaps a direct demonstration.” He raised his hand towards one of the Z-Patrollers that stood on guard behind the throne. The shadows of the throne shifted, moved, and then slithered up the legs of the Z-Patroller, wrapped around it, and wormed their way into its chest medallion. The foot soldier’s color darkened, and its eyes were filled with a cold blue light.

Goldar’s eyes widened and he took a step back. Zedd was quiet for a few moments and then said, “So, it is the power of Shadow. In all my twelve thousand years, I have never actually encountered a true Shadowmancer.”

Draeveus smiled. It was a cold, almost feral expression, “I am unsurprised my lord. The gift is extremely rare.”

“It is an impressive power . . . and yet the Shadow enhanced Patrollers met with defeat!” Lord Zedd bellowed.

Draeveus’ smile faded, “I was unprepared for the Crimson Ranger. I was aware of only six Rangers on Earth.”

Zedd calmed, “As were we.”

=====================================================================

The next day Jason walked into the gym at the Youth Center. As he scanned the room, he thought that he had never felt more nervous about entering this room in his life. Part of him was afraid that he had read too much into his meeting with Brandon yesterday. He half expected the other boy not to be here . . . until his eyes landed on the practice mats. Dressed in the same kind of satiny black, loose-fitting practice pants that Jason himself favored and a dark red tank top Brandon was again working through the strange kata . . . no, waza, Jason corrected himself, that he had been doing the day before.

Brandon came out of a spin kick and spotted Jason across the room. Amber brown eyes again met chocolate brown eyes across the room and his face lit up with a dazzling smile. Brandon grabbed his towel and water bottle, bowed to the people waiting to use the mat, and crossed the room to Jason. However, before he was halfway there Farcus “Bulk” Bulkmeyer, oblivious to his surroundings as usual lumbered right into Brandon.

“Hey!” Bulk bellowed indignantly, “watch where you’re going!”

“Yeah, watch where you’re going!” Eugene “Skull” Skulovitch echoed as he came up behind Bulk.

Brandon regarded Bulk and Skull with an incredulous expression and said, “Excuse me?”

“That’s . . .,” Bulk started to respond when he realized it wasn’t an apology, but a question. “What?”

Brandon continued to stare down Bulk, “You slammed into me, but you’re telling me to watch where I’m going? I’m not seeing dark glasses or a white cane, and your eyes appear to focus just fine, so I assume you are not, in fact, blind.”

Skull started to laugh, until Bulk glared back at him, turning red. Jason had begun to move to intervene as Bulk got in Brandon’s face and moved to poke him in the chest . . . Bulk’s usual opening gambit for a physical confrontation. However, before Bulk could make contact Brandon grabbed Bulk’s hand in his left and using three fingers of his right hand in a claw-like manner grabbed the inside of Bulk’s forearm . . . the much larger boy dropped to his knees. Brandon looked into Bulk’s eyes for a few seconds and, finally seeming to be satisfied with what he saw there, let him go. Bulk, for his part cradled his arm and whimpered quietly before getting up and making for the nearest exit.

Brandon watched Bulk go until Jason reached him. As the other boy turned Jason caught a hint of something cold and hard in Brandon’s eyes until they softened at seeing Jason and his face lit up. “Sorry about that,” Brandon said.

“Don’t be. Bulk tries that with everyone new. But the way you handled him . . . wow.”

Brandon made a dismissive gesture, “Just a nerve pinch. No big. He’ll be fine in about ten minutes.” Brandon studied Jason for a moment, and then observed, “You were worried I wouldn’t be here.”

Jason’s jaw dropped slightly . . . how the hell did Brandon keep reading him like that? Out loud Jason admitted, “Well, kinda.”

Brandon just smiled at him and appeared to take pity, “Okay, I see I’m going to have to be very direct, ‘cause compared to Portland this place is damn near rural. So, I’m guessing you’ve had limited opportunity to hone your gaydar.” Jason blushed. “I wasn’t just being nice yesterday; I would like to get to know you better, and in a more than friendly way.” Jason’s smile went from ear to ear and Brandon finished, “So, if you’re willing to hang out while I grab a quick shower, maybe after that you can show me around Angel Grove. With the move all I’ve seen so far is our house, the University, and here.”

“That sounds great,” Jason agreed and started mentally planning a tour as Brandon nodded and headed towards the locker room . . . prompting Jason to temporarily suspend his planning as he admired the view of Brandon’s retreating figure.

=====================================================================

Jason showed Brandon all the places in Angel Grove that would be of interest to a teenager: the mall; the restaurants that were both good and affordable to a teenager; the other major hangouts; and Angel Grove Park. Jason’s nervousness had faded as he spent more time with Brandon and he finally felt like he was acting like himself around him. They were walking home, as both were expected for dinner and it turned out that Brandon’s new home lay between the park and Jason’s home.

“So, tell me more about this falcon . . . what did you call it?” Jason asked.

“Jyuken,” Brandon responded with a smile. “It’s a form of Kenpo, and relatively young in that system. But it’s unique in that it takes the beast forms to the next level.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, as you learn the basic waza, the techniques that are universal to all the forms; they begin to put you in touch with your Geki, your ‘beast heart’.” Jason’s questioning looked prompted Brandon to clarify, “Your Geki is the animal your spirit is most in tune with . . . kinda like the shamanic concept of a totem animal. Once your Geki is identified, that’s the form you learn . . . or in some cases, like mine that’s the form you and your Master work together to create for you.”

“So, how’d you learn? Yesterday you said there were less than a dozen masters in the world.”

“Luck . . . although Master Kandou would say it was destiny,” Brandon responded with a fond smile. “He’s the only Master in the United States, and just happened to be our next-door neighbor. When I was five, I remember waking up early one morning from a nightmare or something and going to look out the window, because I could see the sun coming thought it. As I looked out the window, I spotted movement in the next yard. It was Master Kandou performing his morning waza. Apparently, I got up early every morning for the next week to watch him. At some point he noticed he had an audience, talked to my folks and I became his one and only student.”

“Wow . . . I started by taking classes at the Y,” Jason responded.

Brandon laughed lightly, “Well, yeah, you studied karate.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Only that the Kenshi, the Jyuken Masters, view students more as apprentices. No Kenshi has ever had more than one or two students at one time, except for Master Sha Fu, who taught three students at once. And then it was only because all three were cat Geki: Kandou Jan, my Master, the Tiger-ken; Uzaki Ran, the Cheetah-ken; and Fukami Retsu, the Jaguar-ken.”

“You talk about them like they’re family.”

“In a way they are. Lineage is important. If I ever meet another Jyuken user we would introduce ourselves by name, then Gekiwaza, and finally name our Kenshi.” Before Jason could respond Brandon stopped moving, smiled and pointed at the house behind Jason, “Well, this is me.”

“Oh,” Jason said, the disappointment evident in his voice.

“I had fun today,” Brandon added with a smile.

“Me too,” Jason replied.

Brandon stared a Jason for a moment, sighed and then closed the small distance between them. He grabbed Jason’s hand, gave it a squeeze, and placed a quick kiss on Jason’s lips. Jason seemed too stunned to respond as Brandon slipped past him towards his house. However, Jason’s stupor did not last long as Brandon pinched his butt as he moved past him. Jason jumped and spun, finding Brandon walking backwards to his front door with a mischievous smirk on his face.

“See you tomorrow?” Brandon asked.

“Yeah,” Jason answered, just before he tried to shout warning. Too late, as Brandon’s heel met the edge of the front stoop. Brandon stumbled, but managed to right himself.

“So much for my dramatic exit,” Brandon said with a laugh as his cheeks turned pink. Jason laughed with him. Brandon collected himself and opened the door, but turned back just before disappearing through it, “Night.”

Jason waved as the door closed, then turned back towards his own house, a spring obvious in his step.

Deep in the caverns under Zedd’s Lunar Palace Draeveus watched his minions complete their task. The tall ebony humanoids were shadows brought to life. As they finished making the final adjustments, they looked back at Draeveus, their cold glowing blue eyes their only discernible feature.

Draeveus’ eyes wandered loving over the alien machinery, which while composed of a silvery metal in texture and form seemed almost organic and wrapped around a massive shadowy crystal at its center. A cold smile played at his lips. “Perfect, my children. The amulet is here. The presence of the Crimson Ranger proves that. The Holder appearing as a Ranger is new, but the colors and markings can leave no doubt. The amulet will be mine; the power I’ll be able to harness with this ensures that. And once the amulet is mine, the Empire of Shadows will begin!”


	3. The Golden Blade

Kim took a big sip of her smoothie and smiled contentedly at the taste. Trini smirked at her friend’s expression and then sighed, “I’m going to miss these mornings once school starts again.”

Kim gave a sigh of her own, “Yeah. A good morning workout followed by the best smoothies on the planet. It’s too bad we’ve never been able to get the boys to join us.”

“Because that would ever happen,” Trini picked up with a laugh. “Billy’s the only one you can get out bed before 9 when school’s not in session, and that’s only if there’s a project for him to work on.”

Kim’s smirked around her straw as she looked over Trini’s shoulder, “You may have to take that one back Tri.”

“Why?” Trini started to ask but got her answer as Jason sat down at their table, dressed for a workout in a red tank top and white gi pants.

“Morning girls,” Jason said with an unusually wide-awake smile.

Trini and Kim exchanged a look and then Kim responded, “Morning to you too, Jase. Although we gotta ask, what’s got you up so early and so awake when there’s no school and no monsters?”

Jason blushed slightly, but smiled as he answered, “I’m meeting Brandon here. He’s gonna try and show me some of that Jyuken he practices.”

Kim leaned forward and her entire body seemed to vibrate with barely controlled excitement, “Really? So yesterday afternoon went well?”

“Yeah,” Jason replied.

Kim glared at him and whined, “Jase, you gotta give me more than that!”

Now it was Jason’s turn to share a look with Trini, who just smirked in return. While she wasn’t quite as forward as Kim she had to admit to being just as curious. Jason finally relented, “Yes, yesterday went well. We went to the park, the mall, and we talked. I walked him home before dinner and then he called me afterwards and we talked for another three hours.”

“Three hours? On a phone? You?” Kim said in shock. She was both amazed and excited. Jason hated the phone and would rarely talk longer on one than absolutely necessary. “Ooooh, this must be love!”

“Kim!” Jason hissed as he turned a deeper shade of red. He really wished his “little sis” wouldn’t get so . . . involved in everyone else’s love life. Yes, Jason was sure he liked Brandon and the other boy had said he was interested in getting to know him in a “more than friendly” way, but so far, they had only really talked and spent some time together. It’s not like they went on a date or anything. Okay, so Brandon had kissed him. That thought brought a dopey grin to his face.

Kim spotted the grin, sucked in a breath and nearly squealed. She was about to launch into a high-speed barrage of questions when the topic of conversation came up behind her from the other set of stairs. “Morning girls,” Brandon greeted them with a small smile, one which grew larger as he placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder and continued, “Ready to show me what you’ve got?”

Jason blushed slightly and then took in what Brandon was wearing. Like him, the other boy was ready for a workout; wearing loose-fitting dark red training pants and a black muscle-tee. Jason fought through a brief internal war, but in the end his competitive side won over his hormones and his blush changed to the same smirk that graced the Red Ranger’s face whenever he was presented with a friendly challenge, “Let’s go.”

The two boys walked over to the training mat. They took up positions on opposite sides and faced each other. Jason bowed from the waist, his arms at his sides in the style he was taught. Brandon followed his own style, placing his fist into his palm and bowing from the head and shoulders. They went into their ready stances and an instant later, the spar was on. Within seconds Jason knew this was a spar unlike any before. Brandon’s movements were quick, precise and he fought from the upper body, using quick hand and elbow strikes, while Jason’s style favored kicks and grabs . . . grabs that Brandon seemed to slip out of as fast as Jason could make them. After a few minutes of non-stop sparring a crowd began to gather. Jason’s group of friends sparring in any combination was old news around the Youth Center, but Brandon was new and so the fight was fresh. After another few minutes with neither boy getting the upper hand Jason thought he had Brandon until he heard the other boy mutter, “Geki Waza Senkou Fenikkusu!” Suddenly Brandon was past Jason’s defenses and there seemed to be a split-second flash of reddish light, and the Red Ranger found himself on the floor.

Brandon stood over Jason smiling and offered him a hand. Jason took it and Brandon pulled him to standing. As Jason found his feet Brandon said, “Stallion, definitely.”

“Huh?” Jason responded, confused.

“Your Geki. I knew it had to be some kind of leader of the pack, protector kind of animal. But the way you fight, those kicks, I’m definitely seeing a Stallion.”

“Oh,” Jason smiled, remembering the previous day’s conversation about the Geki spirits, “um, thanks.”

Brandon laughed and grabbed their towels, tossing Jason his, “Well, I’m not 100% certain. To do that I’d have to teach you the first Waza. Now, Master Kandou . . . he can just look at a person and tell. Although he’s always told me I have good instincts about the Geki.”

They were now walking up to the Juice Bar and Jason asked, “About that, there at the end of the match, I heard you say geki waza . . . something?”

Now Brandon blushed, “Oh, that. Yeah, it’s a focus to help me channel my geki into a strike.”

“Really? Is that what I saw?” 

Brandon stopped. “You saw the flash of geki?”

“Um, yeah. Is there something wrong with that?”

Brandon seemed to shake something off and then smiled again, “No. No, it’s just that most people can’t. But then, you said you’ve been studying martial arts since you were a kid so I shouldn’t be surprised you’d be tuned into that kind of energy.”

They two boys arrived at the Ranger’s usual table, which was now a bit crowded as Billy, Tommy, and Zack had arrived during the match. Zack greeted them excitedly, “Bro, that was awesome! Brandon man, you kick butt!”

“Yes,” Billy added, “You are exceptionally skilled.”

Tommy had an odd expression on his face, but then seemed to shake off whatever he was thinking and added, “Yeah Brandon. And it’s nice to finally have someone else around who can take Jason down . . . that ego needs to be popped every so often and I was getting tired of always having to do it.” Everyone laughed, except Jason who scowled for a moment before joining the laughter. After a moment, Tommy jumped up and said, “Mom gave me money for a round of smoothies. Jason, the usual?” The dark-haired boy nodded. “Brandon?”

“Oh, wow, um, thanks. Yeah, I guess I’ll try the chocolate strawberry.”

“Oooh, you’ll love that,” Kim said as she got up to help Tommy with the order. Brandon and Jason sat as Tommy and Kim moved to the bar. Once there, Kim elbowed Tommy and in a low voice asked, “Okay, I know that look, what’s wrong?”

Tommy sighed, glanced back at his friends laughing at the table and said, “He beat Jason.”

“So? You’re not jealous, are you?”

“No, concerned.” Tommy looked off for a moment and then continued, “It’s probably nothing. Just thinking about the fact that it was me being able to fight that well against Jase that made Rita choose me.”

Now a look of concern crossed Kim’s face, “You don’t think?”

Tommy seemed to think for a moment and then shook his head, “No. I’m probably just being paranoid. After all, Zedd has repeatedly called me Rita’s worst mistake. I doubt he’d try anything with someone who’s not already prone to evil.”

Kim relaxed, “Good point.” By this time, Ernie had finished making their smoothies and they rejoined their friends, who were apparently involved in some conversation about Brandon’s Geki Jyuken.

“. . . we always knew Jason was a stud!” Zack was saying with a laugh as Tommy and Kim walked up. 

The White and Pink Rangers exchanged a glance while Billy interjected, “Well, it does make a certain amount of sense if one looks at it from a standpoint of Jason’s personality. Wild horses, like other herbivores form herds around a dominant stallion who acts as the herd’s primary protector. This is very similar to the role Jason took with all of us as we were growing up.”

Zack seemed to consider that as Kimberly set down the smoothies and asked, “What are you guys talking about?”

Trini answered, “Brandon was telling us he thinks that Jason’s Geki, or the animal form he would take in Jyuken, is Stallion.”

“Really?” Kim asked as she sat down, “Can you tell that just from fighting him?”

“Well, some is his fighting style, but some is his personality,” Brandon answered.

“Can you figure that out about anyone?”

“I guess,” Brandon shrugged.

“Oh, do me!” Kim bounced.

“Um, okay.” Brandon studied her for a few minutes, although his eyes seemed to defocus. Finally, he said, “Some kind of bird . . . but one that’s graceful both in the air and on land. A crane, maybe?”

Kim smiled, “I love cranes! Do Trini next!”

Brandon frowned, “Well, like I told Jason, I’m not very good a determining Gekis.”

Jason put his hand on top of Brandon’s . . . a gesture not unnoticed by his friends …, “You also said your Master told you that you have good instincts about it. Besides, it’s just for fun.”

Brandon smiled at Jason, “Okay.” He looked at Trini the same way he did Kim and finally said, “Something cunning and quiet, but also aggressive . . . fox, I think. I kind of see the same thing in Billy, but there’s the potential for complex communication, so I’m gonna go with wolf for you.” Trini smiled and nodded, Billy just looked surprised, but pleased.

“Cool man, how about me?” Zack asked.

Brandon barely paused, “Coyote . . . although that’s more based on what Jason has told me about you than any deep analysis.”

Zack’s glance was directed at Jason while his question was directed at Brandon, “And what did my dear friend tell you.”

“That you’re sure-footed, think fast on your feet, and that you can be a bit of a mischief maker.”

“Oh,” Zack smiled, “the man speaks the truth.” Everyone laughed, “That just leaves Tommy.”

Brandon studied Tommy for several moments and then finally said, “I’m definitely seeing a bird . . . a bird of prey, but I can’t seem to narrow it down. Sorry.”

Tommy smiled, “It’s okay. It’s still interesting regardless.”

“Thanks,” Brandon rubbed his forehead. “Actually, all of you are a bit hard to read.”

Several of the Rangers simultaneously asked why, to which Brandon responded, “I don’t know. It’s almost like there’s something else there. They’re not Geki, although it kind of feels similar, and it’s almost like its pushing your Gekis to the side.” The Rangers all exchanged nervous glances that Brandon seemed to miss. “Master Kandou could probably figure it out, but I just don’t have that kind of experience.”

Suddenly, Brandon got a far away look in his eyes but snapped out of it a second later, “Hey, what time is it?” he asked Jason.

“About ten to eleven,” Jason answered.

“Aw man, I gotta get home. Mom wants me to help her run some errands this afternoon,” Brandon explained. He downed the rest of his smoothie and jumped up, “Thanks for the smoothie,” he directed at Tommy. He then kissed Jason on the cheek and said, “I’ll talk to you later,” before heading for the exit.

Kim waited until Brandon was out of sight before squealing. However, before she could say anything a familiar six-tone chime came from each f the Rangers’ communicators. “Saved by the chime,” Zack said with a smirk as the Rangers jumped up.”

=====================================================================

The Rangers arrived at the Angel Grove Mall where a monster composed of women’s shoes and a group of standard Z-Patrollers was tearing through the food court. “Okay, seriously, what is it with Zedd and women’s accessories?” Kim asked as she jumped into battle.

“Repressed gender identity issues manifesting in his choice of objects to convert to monsters?” Billy offered as he blocked a punch and slammed one of his own into a Z-Patroller’s chest emblem.

“Pretty sure that was rhetorical Bill,” Zack responded as he flipped a Patroller into Trini’s waiting tornado kick. The Blue Ranger just shrugged.

In the meantime, Jason and Tommy had focused their efforts on the monster. It was a standard Zedd monster; created by transforming whatever was handy, mildly intelligent with a few surprises . . . in this case razor sharp high heels and exploding flats, but nothing that the Red and White Rangers couldn’t handle. They knocked it back, through a plate glass window and into the parking lot with a double kick and moved in to finish it off. However, as Jason and Tommy exited the building, they saw the shadows under the cars move; sliding across the pavement and into what appeared to be the things mouth.

“Oh crap,” the two Rangers muttered simultaneously. The monster laughed evilly as the darkness filled it and it rose to its feet.

They didn’t have time to move, to react as the thing was on them, knocking them both to the ground and scattering the other Rangers with an explosive shoe as they ran to help. Turning back to Tommy and Jason the monster raised two more explosive shoes and prepared to finish them off, but was stopped when bolts of crimson energy knocked the weapons from the creature’s hands.

In a blur of color, the Crimson Ranger appeared between Jason and Tommy and the monster.

“You” the monster growled in a guttural tone.

“Yes, me,” the mysterious Ranger responded. “And this.” They held their blaster out to their side and said, “Phoenix Avenger, saber mode!”

The body of the weapon folded at the point of connection to the handle until they were in line with one another. The body then split down the middle along its horizontal axis and the barrel rotated inside the body while a short gold blade rotated out. The body closed and two more sections of blade telescoped out of the first, creating a long single-edged golden sword.

The Crimson Ranger launched themselves at the monster, hacking away at it with lightning fast slashes until finally they said, “Phoenix Avenger Saber, full power!” Crimson energy crackled along the blade as with one final arcing slash the newest Ranger on Earth sliced the creature in half. The shoe monster fell, and energy exploded out of it. The Crimson Ranger began to walk away but stopped between the Red and White Rangers as a silver orb descended, exploded, and the monster reformed at gargantuan stature . . . but without its dark enhancements. “I think you can take it from here,” The Crimson Ranger commented before continuing to walk away.

Jason looked at the Crimson Ranger’s retreating form and then at Tommy as the other Rangers gathered around him, “You got this?” he asked.

“On it,” Tommy answered with a nod and then looked to the horizon and called on the Zords, “We need Mega Tigerzord power, now! White Tiger Thunderzord Power!”

The rest of the Rangers followed suit as Jason ran after the Crimson Ranger:

“Pink Firebird Thunderzord Power!”

“Black Lion Thunderzord Power!”

“Yellow Griffin Thunderzord Power!”

“Blue Unicorn Thunderzord Power!”

=====================================================================

Jason caught up to the mysterious Ranger just as the Mega Tigerzord finished combining and went into battle, “Wait!”

The Crimson Ranger stopped, but didn’t turn around, “This is becoming a habit with you, Red Ranger.”

“Only because you show up and then just leave. You’re a Ranger, fight with us.”

Now the Crimson Ranger turned, “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You have your mission, and I have mine. You protect the Earth; I fight the Shadows. Right now our missions overlap, but I must fulfill mine alone.”

“Why?”

The Crimson Ranger never answered, they just looked at Jason for a moment and then vanished in a colored streak. Behind Jason the others finished off the monster.

=====================================================================

Deep in a hidden corner of the moon’s caverns, Draeveus cursed to himself, “Arrogant, overbearing fool! Blaming everyone but his faulty strategies for his failures!” The Shadowmancer calmed himself, “No matter, it’s just evidence that his previous defeat by Zordon has weakened Zedd’s hold on the host, which makes things ever so much easier for me.” He smiled grimly as he checked the readout attached to the strange crystal apparatus his minions set up upon his arrival, a readout showing five percent of capacity. “Yes, much, much easier.”


	4. Shadowmancer

All Zordon and Alpha were able to come up with from the Crimson Ranger’s comments about fighting Shadows were vague legends about the very first Rangers fighting an enemy who commanded the power of Shadow. However, no records they were able to access told them what the power of Shadow was or how to fight it. Even contact with the Eltaran archives only turned up more myths and legends . . . all of which provided contradictory information.

Over the next few weeks the pattern of the Rangers’ lives continued as it had since the arrival of Zedd . . . every few days the dark Lord would send either Goldar with a squad of Z-Patrollers or a monster and the fight would go much as they always did. However now, just as the Rangers would begin to take control of the fight the Patrollers or monster would manifest the Shadow energy. Almost immediately afterwards the Crimson Ranger would show up to help . . . disappearing again as soon as the Shadow energy was gone. Jason continued to try to get more information and to try to get the mysterious Ranger to join them with no luck. The entire situation was enough to drive the Red Ranger slowly crazy.

On the other hand, things in Jason’s personal life couldn’t be going better. He and Brandon had gone on a real date. Jason wasn’t quite sure who was more excited about that, him or Kimberly. Only a direct intervention from Tommy involving flowers, large quantities of chocolate, and a movie saved Jason from a “pre-date makeover” by the Pink Ranger. 

They had met each other’s parents, which had been incredibly nerve-wracking for Jason as until then his parents had never really had to deal with the reality of him being gay. However, things went wonderfully and afterwards they were nothing but complimentary about Brandon. Brandon’s parents had made Jason feel immediately at ease. The result of all of this was that, as school started back up Jason and Brandon were officially a couple.

=====================================================================

It was a few days into the school year and Jason, Brandon, and Zack were sitting at the Rangers’ usual table in the Youth Center after school when Brandon announced, “She’s evil, I tell you. Evil!”

Jason and Zack looked up from their own homework at Brandon, then at each other with confused expressions, and then back at Brandon. Jason asked, “Who’s evil hon?”

Brandon sighed and replied, “Mrs. Applebee.”

Understanding dawned on Jason and Zack’s faces. “The personal statement and goals for the year essay?” Jason asked as clarification.

“Yes,” Brandon replied, rubbing his eyes. “Whatever happened to the good old what I did over the summer essay?”

“Not Mrs. Applebee’s style, my man,” Zack answered. “She’s more of a think about your future type.” Brandon just groaned.

Jason took Brandon’s hand across the table with a chuckle, “It’s not as bad as it seems . . . for the first part you just think about the things you believe in and put it into words.”

“She gives extra points for making it sound nice,” Zack interjected.

Brandon seemed to think for a minute and then his eyes lit up, “There was this thing that Master Kandou told me Master Sha-Fu always said to sum up the principles of Jyuken.” He started writing and then glanced up, seeing Jason and Zack’s expressions of curiosity he verbalized what he was writing down, “In Life there is Training. Training Strengthens the Body, Beautifies the Mind, and Purifies the Heart. Through these is Unity with one’s Beast Heart obtained.”

“Wow, that’s really cool,” Jason commented.

“Yeah man,” Zack added, “that will definitely get you major points.”

Brandon finished his writing and asked, “Okay, so what do I do about these goals? I can’t believe she wants ten.”

“Well, the goals are supposed to reflect the personal statement,” Jason answered.

Brandon nodded and smiled, “Okay, I see now. Yeah, I think I can get ten just by looking at how things I will do anyway this year will relate to the three principles. No problem.” He leaned across the table and kissed Jason, “Thanks babe.”

Jason smiled and blushed a little, as he was still becoming accustomed to Brandon’s comfort with the same kind of public displays he used to pick on Tommy and Kim about. Zack however questioned with mock indignation, “Hey, what about me? I helped too.”

There was a glint of mischief in Brandon’s eyes as he replied, “Yes you did.” He leaned towards Zack; his lips puckered. Zack nearly fell out of his chair trying to evade the kiss. The three teens shared a good, long laugh. Eventually they calmed back down and returned to their respective work. However, the quiet was interrupted and laughter reigned again as Brandon commented, “I still say she’s evil.”

=====================================================================

Draeveus entered the Lunar Palace’s throne room and kneeled before Zedd’s throne, “You summoned me, my Lord?”

Zedd’s metal-clad fingers strummed against the arm of the stone throne, “Yes Draeveus. I think it’s time that you . . . introduced yourself to the Rangers.”

The midnight-skinned warrior looked up, “Lord?”

“While we have made good use of your power as a Shadowmancer I have been remiss in utilizing your skills as a warrior,” the Dark Lord explained.

“This would give me the opportunity to meet the Crimson Ranger.” It was a statement rather than a question, and Draeveus spat out the last two words.

“Yes,” Zedd almost hissed the word, “the one force that has continuously saved the Rangers from your powers.”

The Shadowmancer smiled coldly, “Thank you, my Lord. I will prepare for battle.” With that Draeveus rose, bowed one last time, and left the throne room. 

Once in the hall and away from prying eyes and ears a shadow detached itself from the wall and became an ebony humanoid with glowing blue eyes. Draevus addressed it without looking at it, “Finally, I was beginning to think Zedd would never get frustrated enough to send me into battle. Once the Crimson Ranger appears, you will monitor the battle. When he departs you will follow and observe him until he de-morphs. Be certain to obtain a clear image of his face before returning to me, but do not be seen.”

The entity nodded and melted back into the shadows of the hallway as Draeveus continued to the chamber where the Z-Patrollers were stored awaiting battle. If he heard the muted growl from the darkness of a nearby alcove, he gave no sign.

=====================================================================

Jason and Brandon along with Kim and Billy, who also lived in the same neighborhood were walking home later when Brandon suddenly seemed distracted, stopped, and proceeded to dig thought his backpack. “Crap,” he swore.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked.

Brandon looked up sheepishly, “I left my math book at the Youth Center.”

Jason looked at Kim and Billy and got nods and then said, ‘We can go back for it.”

“It’s okay guys, no reason for us all to be late for dinner. I’ll just run back.” He kissed Jason quickly and said, “I’ll call you later. See you later Kim, Billy,” before running back in the direction of the Youth Center.

Kim and Billy waved and said “later” and “affirmative,” respectively. No sooner was Brandon was out of sight than the three Rangers’ communicators chimed. 

The three reflexively looked around for anyone who might overhear and finding no one, Jason answered the call, “Jason, Kim, and Billy here. Go ahead.”

Alpha’s high-toned voice issued from the device on Jason’s wrist, “Aiy, aiy, aiy Rangers! A squad of Z-Patrollers and an unknown warrior are attacking Angel Grove Beach!”

The three looked at each other and Jason asked, “Warrior? Not a monster?”

Zordon’s voice now responded, **“Affirmative Rangers, this is a living warrior not one of Zedd or Finster’s creations. Also be aware there are still civilians in the area. Tommy, Zack, and Trini are already en route.”**

“Right Zordon, we’re on our way.” Jason closed the connection and he and his fellow Rangers looked around again to make sure they were alone. Assuring themselves they were Jason gave the command, “It’s Morphin’ Time! Red Dragon!”

“Pink Firebird!”

“Blue Unicorn!”

=====================================================================

“ _Who the hell is this guy?_ ” Tommy thought as he used every bit of swordsmanship he possessed to deflect the attacks of the unknown alien who was leading the Z-Patrollers. Whoever he was, he was good . . . and that worried Tommy deeply. Goldar’s style focused on power and he was easy to anger, making him sloppy. This new guy was all about finesse and skill, and he had yet to say a word or respond to Tommy’s attempts to bait him. Tommy deflected another attack away, but the new warrior spun dizzyingly fast with the deflection and, before Tommy could get his guard back up knocked the White Ranger back with a powerful slash across the chest. While thankfully the slash didn’t penetrate, Tommy had still been able to feel it and it left a scar across his armor.

Tommy was on the ground with the mystery warrior advancing on him. Zack and Trini were still busy trying to get civilians clear while protecting them from Z-Patrollers. Tommy was starting to get worried about his chances when he heard his favorite voice in the whole world yell, “Hey blue boy! Back off!”

The swordsman looked up in the direction of the voice and quickly used his sword to bat away the shower of arrows Kimberly had launched from her Power Bow. Jason and Billy came up alongside Tommy as the White Ranger rose to his feet. Tommy could tell by the angle of Jason’s visor that he was looking at the scar in his chest plate.

“Bro?” Jason asked.

“Fine,” Tommy replied and both Rangers returned their focus to their enemy.

The warrior lowered his sword with a cold smile. His voice slid over the Rangers like oil as he finally spoke, “Hmm, three more Rangers, but still not the whole set. Oh wait, that’s right . . ., the Crimson Ranger never seems to show up until after I’ve done **this**!” He turned towards the Z-Patrollers and gestured at them with his free hand. As had happened some many times before in the last several weeks the Z-Patrollers became filled with a shadowy energy, their forms darkening and their eyes filling with an eerie bluish light.

“It’s you!” Billy exclaimed as the Rangers regrouped to deal with the added threat.

“Such a gift for stating the obvious, Blue Ranger. And here I was told that you were the smart one,” he taunted as he advanced with the Z-Patrollers on the Rangers. An advance that was interrupted when bolts of crimson light exploded all around him.

When the dust and sand cleared the Crimson Ranger stood between the Rangers and the dark warrior . . . who smiled. “At last, the elusive Crimson Ranger.”

The Crimson Ranger stood in a battle-ready stance, their weapon already in sword mode. They said only one word in response, “Shadowmancer.”

The warrior inclined his head, “How formal of you, but you may call me Draeveus.”

“Your name is irrelevant,” The Crimson ranger replied, “I won’t let you harm this world.”

“Try and stop me!” Draeveus yelled as he leapt into battle. The Z-Patrollers took that as their cue to attack the other Rangers.

The Rangers found themselves battling Z-Patrollers with their power weapons, a situation that grated on Jason and Tommy’s pride. However, all the Rangers knew that with the Crimson Ranger fighting Draeveus use of their weapons was the only way they stood a chance against the shadow enhanced foot soldiers. While the energy emitted by the Phoenix Avenger’s blaster mode seemed to be enough to destroy the enhanced Z-Patrollers simply by piercing the medallions on their chests the Rangers had found they needed not only to merely crack the medallions as they did with normal Z-Patrollers, but to actually shatter it into at least two complete pieces. But if there was one thing the Rangers had always been good at it was turning knowledge about their enemy into action, and so they managed to not only hold their own but turn the tide.

Jason spared a second to glance at the fight between the Crimson Ranger and Draeveus. Both fighters were a blur of black and crimson with flashes of silver and gold, trading blows at a speed almost too fast to follow. Metal crashed against metal as the two fighters attacked, parried, and blocked, neither seeming to gain the upper hand.

Just as the Rangers finished off the Z-Patrollers, there was a flash of light as the Crimson Ranger charged his blade and slashed Draeveus. The Shadowmancer flew several feet away and hit the ground. As he stood it was obvious he was bleeding from a wound in his side, but Draeveus appeared to ignore the injury. His blood was as black as tar as it dripped from the wound and stood out in stark contrast to the gold of the Crimson Ranger’s blade where it stained the weapon. The drops that fell from wound and blade burned as they struck the sand.

“Excellent Crimson Ranger, you are every bit the warrior I had hoped you were. This battle has been . . . enlightening.” As Draeveus finished speaking shadows appeared to rise from nowhere and swallow him.

The Rangers looked back at the Crimson Ranger, who merely glanced down at his sword. Crimson flames consumed Draeveus’ blood. They then converted and holstered the Avenger. They looked at Jason, but this time the Red Ranger didn’t try to stop them. The Crimson Ranger nodded once, turned and as always, disappeared in a crimson blur.

=====================================================================

It followed. It existed only to serve the Shadowmancer, and the Shadowmancer wished it to follow the crimson light, and so it did. It followed the crimson light to a structure in a place where quiet, lesser shadows reigned. Not true Shadows; these were cast by the light of the nearby star, not by the Light or the Darkness. In a small chamber on the upper floor of the structure the crimson light stopped moving. There, it flared brighter for a moment before dimming. 

It watched as the as the crimson light became a being shaped like the Shadowmancer, like itself when the Shadowmancer wished it to have form. While shaped like the Shadowmancer the being differed from the Shadowmancer in many ways. It was paler and possessed less mass. Its eyes were a pale brown rather than deep red. The hair was red though, a dark red. Not as dark as the crimson light, but similar. It made images of these features, images of the being’s face, and images of the amulet that glowed with inner light that the being hid beneath his coverings part of itself. It returned to the Shadowmancer, its mission complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note for younger readers; MMPR season 2 takes place before your average teenager would have had a cell phone. And the ones that did exist in those days weighed two to three pounds and broke if you looked at them the wrong way.


	5. Crimson Revealed

The next day found Jason extremely distracted. No matter what he tried to do to keep his focus on school his thoughts continuously wandered to the mysterious Crimson Ranger and the Shadowmancer, Draeveus. The Crimson Ranger seemed to be the only one who could easily deal with the shadow energy Draeveus threw around. Draeveus seemed fixated on the Crimson Ranger, probably for that very reason.

Additionally, Jason found himself ambivalent about the end of their first encounter with Draeveus. While Kim, Trini, and Zack appeared to have convinced themselves that the Crimson Ranger was not actually trying to kill his opponent, as evidenced by the fact that he allowed Draeveus to flee Jason, along with Tommy and Billy wasn't so sure. And Jason wasn't sure how he felt about that. Part of him wanted to take the stance that Rangers are heroes and heroes don't kill, but another part of him, the part that was a cop's son realized that sometimes heroes had no choice. For the hundredth time since he had appeared, Jason wished he could get some straight answers out of the elusive Ranger.

The other Rangers and Brandon had noticed Jason's distraction and had tried to pull him out of it. None of them succeeded until lunchtime. As Brandon sat down next to Jason, he dropped two pieces of bright red three by five cardstock on the table in front of Jason.

"What are these?" Jason asked, putting down his fork.

"Read," Brandon responded with a self-satisfied smirk.

Jason did so and his jaw promptly dropped, "No way! No way did you get these!" He turned to Brandon, threw a hug around his boyfriend's shoulders and kissed him loudly on the cheek. Brandon smiled widely.

"What are those bro?" Tommy asked with a surprised laugh. Jason flipped the cards around so Tommy could read them from across the table and the White Ranger promptly mimicked his best friend’s response, "No way!"

The rest of the Rangers exchanged a confused glance and Kim interjected, "Okay, what the heck are those things?"

As Tommy and Jason still seemed speechless Brandon answered, "Tickets to the AGU martial arts expo."

Jason had now recovered enough to add, "Tommy and I have been trying to get tickets, but they were all sold out."

"Well, not completely," Brandon clarified. "The expo's pretty small, so most tickets went to AGU students and students from the other schools participating. However, any athletic or cultural event at the University has a certain number of tickets held back so that at least one set goes to each of the major academic departments to use as prizes, rewards, that kind of thing. The physics department usually just puts tickets like these out on a table as first come, first serve. Luckily for us, my Dad spotted these and snagged them."

"That sounds like it will be a fun date for you two," Trini commented.

At Trini's words, Tommy's face fell. The realization set in that of course Brandon intended this as an activity for him and Jason as a couple. For just a moment he felt a twinge of jealousy aimed at Brandon. After all, before he showed up a gift to Jason of these kinds of tickets would have meant the two of them were going. But now Jason was not only in a relationship, but with someone who loved martial arts as much as he did. However, Tommy's impending sulk was interrupted by a discrete elbow from Kim. When he looked down at her, she responded in a whisper. "We already had plans . . . not being able to go saves you from a world of hurt mister."

Before Tommy could respond to Kim, Brandon said, “I’m sorry about this Tommy. When Dad told me about the tickets, I was really hoping he could get more but only two went to each department and all the other departments he talked to had already given theirs away. Martial arts are crazy popular in Angel Grove . . . probably another Power Rangers thing.”

Tommy just smiled and the feeling of jealousy died. After all, Jason had put up with him changing plans or not being available for the sake of his relationship with Kimberly. Tommy could do nothing but give Jason the same courtesy. To Brandon he said, “It’s cool . . . but you guys need to tell me everything.”

“Deal,” Brandon smiled back.

As Tommy and Brandon were talking, Jason and Kim were having their own exchange. “That is so cool that Brandon’s Dad was able to get those tickets,” Kim commented.

“I know,” Jason responded, still looking at the tickets. He then looked up at Kim with a smirk, “But, I’m sorry Kim.”

“Why?” Kim asked, confused.

“Because, I now officially have the best boyfriend in the world.”

Kim glanced at Tommy out of the corner of her eye, thinking about how he had just forgotten their plans for this evening in the wake of the tickets and said, “You may be right.” However, she still flung a French fry at Jason on principle.

As the Red and Pink Rangers laughed, Zack looked at Billy and Trini and asked, “So, what are we poor, lonely single people doing tonight?”

===============================================================

The expo was even better than expected. Less a competition and more a showcase of various forms, Jason and Brandon had gotten to see demonstrations of several forms they had never been able to see live. Their favorite had been Capoeira, although they both eventually admitted that it was far more the men demonstrating it that they enjoyed than the art itself.

After the expo they went walking across AGU’s campus, enjoying each other’s company and the fact that on the very liberal campus, with the nickname of “Little Berkley” no one batted an eye at two young men walking hand-in-hand. After a few minutes of not seeing anyone else Brandon suddenly stopped, his eyes darting around his surroundings. “Brandon, what . . .” Jason started to ask before the other young man cut him off.

“We need to get out of here. Now.”

However, before they could move a voice, cold as ice and slick as oil said, “As if that would save you.” As he finished speaking Draeveus stepped out of the shadows.

Jason and Brandon went into defensive stances. “Who are you?” Brandon asked.

“Oh, you wound me,” Draeveus replied with a sneer. “Don’t pretend. You know who I am, and I know who you are . . . Crimson Ranger.”


	6. Shades of Red

“Don’t pretend. You know who I am, and I know who you are . . . Crimson Ranger.”

Jason looked at Brandon in shock and found his boyfriend fixing the Shadowmancer with a hard glare.

“Oh, don’t act all shocked.” Draeveus continued. “Or, have the lovebirds been keeping secrets from each other? You really didn’t know who he was before now, did you . . . Red Ranger.”

Now it was Brandon’s turn to look at Jason in shock. However, as their eyes met there was a moment of understanding between the two young men. In that moment they both knew that later they would have to be the teenaged lovers dealing with the issues of trust that came from this revelation. However, they also both knew that in this moment they were warriors faced with their enemy and all other issues could wait.

The two Rangers turned back to face Draeveus, who was now the one with the shocked expression. He had expected the revelation that the two had been keeping their Ranger identities secret from each other would shock them enough to make them easy targets, but as he saw them assuming ready stances for a two-on-one fight he realized that plan had failed. The Shadowmancer loathed to admit it, but Zedd had been right about the difficulty in predicting the reactions of human teenagers. And now the children were taunting him.

“Gee Draeveus, I guess we have to thank you,” The Red Ranger started.

“Yeah,” the Crimson Ranger picked up, “having to keep that secret probably would have caused problems eventually.”

Draeveus drew his sword and lunged. Jason and Brandon dived in opposite directions out of the line of the attack. As they did so, Jason pulled out his morpher and Brandon reached under his shirt and grabbed the pendent he, until now had kept hidden. As the two Rangers regained their feet they morphed.

“It’s Morphin Time! Red Dragon!”

“Phoenix Henshin!”

In twin flashes of red and crimson Jason and Brandon were replaced by the Red and Crimson Rangers, each taking a ready pose with their respective swords. A glance at each other, a mutual nod, and the two charged Draeveus. The two Rangers fought as one against the Shadowmancer and immediately put him on the defensive

Draeveus quickly realized several things about the fight. The first was that that the Red Ranger was not quite as good a swordsman as the White Ranger, but when paired with the Crimson Ranger his lack of skill was irrelevant. The second revelation, however, was much more useful to his goals . . . unlike the Crimson Ranger; the Red Ranger wasn’t using lethal force.

Draeveus was a master of the sword and he had learned much from his first encounter with the Crimson Ranger, to the point that he believed he could take him even with his paramour to back him up. But, the Shadowmancer had his overall plan to consider and so he changed his tactics. In moments the two Rangers had the upper hand. 

Draeveus waited and then dropped his guard and he wasn’t disappointed when two power charged blades came at him. As he expected the force was enough to knock him a few feet away from the pair of Rangers and he was bleeding from a new wound, but it wasn’t anything that he couldn’t cope with. However, he acted more injured and dazed than he really was and put on a performance of struggling back to his feet, leaving his opponents an opening. Now, all he had to do was hope he had read the two Rangers correctly.

Jason knew that in about five minutes, he would likely freak out a bit. After weeks of questions and confusion he now knew who the Crimson Ranger was, but he wasn’t sure what that would mean for his relationship with Brandon. However, for right now he was high from the rush of fighting alongside Brandon. However, that rush quickly faded as he heard a metallic click followed by the whine of a weapon charging. Jason looked away from Draeveus towards Brandon to see the Crimson Ranger holding the Phoenix Avenger in its blaster mode . . . aimed directly at Draeveus’ head. Jason jumped between Draeveus and Brandon, knocking the latter’s arm towards the sky just as he pulled the trigger.

As the crimson and gold bolt tore into the night sky, Brandon yelled in surprise, “Jason? What the hell?!”

“You can’t just kill him!” Jason yelled back.

They glared at each other through their visors. “You don’t understand!” Brandon tried to reason.

Draeveus took advantage of the Rangers’ distraction and gathered his power. Shadows danced as his fingertips as he chuckled, “Foolish children.” The Shadowmancer lashed out, a stream of Shadow leaping the intervening space. Whatever Jason had been about to say was cut off as Draeveus’ blast struck him in the back and the Red Ranger screamed.


	7. Diving Into Shadow

Zack, Trini, and Billy had been spending the evening at Billy’s house watching movies and commiserating on being the “single half” of the Ranger team when Zordon alerted them that Jason had morphed. They arrived on the scene in full armor just in time to see Jason blasted by Dreaveus and scream, collapsing into the Crimson Ranger’s arms as his attacker was swallowed by Shadow. They began to run towards their leader when they stopped dead in shock as their sometimes ally screamed “Jason!”

The Crimson Ranger quickly lowered Jason to the ground, the Red Ranger’s morph flashing out of existence as he did so. Cradling Jason’s head in his lap, the Crimson Ranger’s own morph vanished in a burst of fiery crimson light. The Black, Yellow, and Blue Rangers all gasped as the quickly reddening amber eyes of Brandon looked at them and he said, “Help.”

Now the Rangers found the ability to move again as they ran to Jason’s side, Billy getting there first and releasing his own morph. Brandon looked at him dumbly, “Billy?” but young genius didn’t look at him. Instead he quickly checked Jason’s vitals, his expression of concern deepening.

Raising his left wrist to his mouth he pressed a stud on the side of the strange watch that Brandon, for the first time realized matched Jason’s . . . the only difference being the colored insets in the band. Speaking into the device Billy said in a disturbingly authoritative tone, “Alpha, I need teleport by five direct to the infirmary. And contact Kim, I’m going to need her help.”

A high pitched, but seemingly mechanical voice responded, “Five, Billy?”

“Affirmative. We’ll explain later.”

“Acknowledged. Teleporting now.”

Brandon’s head shot up at the second mention of teleporting. However, before he could even speak, he felt something like a static charge cover his body and then his vision was filled with sparkling crimson light. When the light faded, he was no longer kneeling on grass but instead on the floor of a room that looked like something out of _Star Trek_. He had been prepared for becoming the Phoenix, that he could handle, but finding out his boyfriend was the Red Ranger and then seeing him blasted by Dreaveus and now lying unconscious and frighteningly cold in his lap was too much for the young man for one night. He knew Billy was saying something to him, but his brain was just refusing to work right then.

Billy cursed under his breath; he could tell from the glazed look in Brandon’s eyes that the other young man had slipped into mild shock. He looked up at his two teammates, “Zack, help me get Jason onto the table. Trini, see to Brandon.”

The Black and Yellow rangers immediately powered down and complied; Zack moving to help Billy lift Jason onto the medical table, Trini retrieving and wrapping Brandon in a blanket. As she pulled the blanket around his shoulders Brandon’s eyes seemed to clear a little and he looked at Trini . . . the expression made it seem like he was seeing her for the first time. His eyes flicked to her t-shirt and then to her left wrist. He then made eye contact again and asked, “Yellow?”

Trini smiled and nodded. Brandon’s eyes then moved fist to Zack and then to Billy and he asked as he did so, “Black, and Blue?”

“Yes,” Trini responded with a relieved tone. She had basic first aid training, but Billy and Kim were so much better with the medical aspects of being a Ranger and so she was pleased to see Brandon coming back to himself.

“Tommy and Kim . . . White and Pink?” Brandon’s eyes were now almost back to normal as, if in answer to his question white and pink flashes heralded the arrival of the aforementioned Rangers.

Billy immediately looked up from where he was attaching scanners to Jason, “Kim, I need you.”

The look in Kim’s eyes was one of shock, but she didn’t react the way most people would have expected of her. There was no scream, no cry. Instead she exuded calm focus as she moved Zack out of her way and began assisting Billy. When she first became a Ranger, Kim had quickly tired of feeling useless. Jason and Tommy were the leaders. Zack was the cheerleader and occasional strategist. Trini was the voice of reason. Billy was the tech guy. Kim was just the pretty girl in pink. Yes, she had learned to kick butt on her own and she was deadly with her bow, but while everyone told her she was the heart of the team she wanted to be able to contribute something tangible behind the scenes. Therefore, she threw herself into learning to be the team’s medic; becoming the only teen in Angel Grove with first responder certification and making Billy teach her how all the medical equipment worked and how to use it.

While Kim and Billy worked on Jason, Tommy stepped into the leadership position and his first order of business was to ask Trini, “What happened? And why is Brandon here?”

Trini never got the chance to answer, because Brandon did, “Dreaveus attacked us,” standing as he spoke. Trini moved as if to help him up, but he just shook his head at her and handed her back the blanket with a smile. Looking back at Tommy he continued, “He found out my identity somehow.” Realization dawned on Tommy’s face which Brandon spoke aloud, “I’m the Crimson Ranger.”

Several questions fought for dominance in Tommy’s mind, but the one that was most important was “What happened to Jason?”

Brandon sighed heavily and it was obvious he was fighting not to tear up, “We had Dreaveus on the ropes. I was about to finish it when Jason got in my way and Dreaveus blasted him.”

Tommy’s expression went hard, while Zack and Trini’s eyes went wide. “What do you mean by finish it?” Zack asked.

Brandon just looked at Zack with a surprised expression and so Tommy answered in a cold voice, “He was going to kill him.”

Zack and Trini looked to Brandon to deny it and when he didn’t, they both gasped. Trini found her voice and said, “Rangers don’t kill.”

Brandon looked at her, “Even to save billions of lives?”

“He hasn’t threatened billions of lives,” she retorted.

“His existing, his using his powers is a threat to every living thing on the planet!” Brandon replied forcefully.

“Whoa man, don’t you think you’re being a little melodramatic there?” Zack responded.

Brandon looked at the three. “You really don’t know what he is, what his powers do, do you?”

Before the conversation could continue the various sensors and scanners Billy and Kim were using on Jason started screaming, followed by Jason convulsing. Billy and Kim simultaneously swore and the others, Brandon included, crowded around the table.

“Billy, Kim, what’s going on?” Tommy asked, a slight edge of panic in his voice.

Kim continued to work on Jason while Billy half glanced up and responded, “I don’t know. His biosigns are erratic and he’s drawing almost as much energy from the Grid as he would when morphed.”

Tommy began to ask how, but was cut off when Brandon said, “There’s a Shadow inside him.”

Everyone looked at Brandon and Kim asked, “What?” But Brandon didn’t respond, his eyes fixed on Jason while reflecting the glow coming from the golden pendant around his neck. An inverted isosceles triangle, its longest side roughly two inches, it was etched with a stylized design of a bird in flight. Brandon moved closer, his left hand going to the amulet, his right reaching out and grasping Jason’s.

=====================================================================

Brandon’s first thought was, _“What the hell?”_ as he looked around. He was somewhere suffused by a warm red glow. There didn’t seem to be a ground or a sky or any other discernable features, just the omnipresent red glow. It was like standing in a fog bank of red light. However, as he looked Brandon noticed that the distance was growing steadily darker. “Where the hell am I?” he asked no one in particular. For a moment all was quiet, but then the silence was split by a battle yell . . . Jason’s.

Brandon spun around, trying to locate the source. “Jason?! Jason, where are you?!” The silence was deafening, until there was another yell and finally Brandon could see two silhouettes in the distance. He ran towards the figures and as he approached, he was finally able to make out Jason, although the sight made him slow down. Jason was wearing a strange amalgamation of his training gi, along with pieces of his old and current Ranger armor, and all the pieces kept shifting. The other figure still seemed far off until Jason landed a blow and Brandon realized that his boyfriend’s opponent didn’t look like a silhouette because it was far off . . . in effect it was a silhouette made three dimensional, its only significant feature being a pair of coldly glowing blue eyes. Brandon didn’t understand what was going on, at least not completely. However, he figured that somehow he was with Jason and that this was the Shadow Dreaveus’ attack had left inside his boyfriend.

Brandon’s hand went to his chest and he yelled, “Phoenix Henshin!” He then looked down in shock when nothing happened and found that the amulet was gone. “Fine, we do this the old fashion way,” he muttered before charging the Shadow and knocking it away from Jason in a flying tackle.

“Brandon?” Jason asked in shock as his boyfriend intervened. The flickering armor settled down into Jason’s training clothes and the omnipresent red glow pushed back against the encroaching darkness. Brandon, however, was unable to respond as the Shadow knocked him away, slashing his side with claw-like fingers.

=====================================================================

None of the Rangers were sure what had happened. Jason had started convulsing and then Brandon had reached out and grabbed his hand. Now Jason was no longer convulsing, but both he and Brandon were completely unresponsive. Kim observed that Jason’s bio and energy reading were beginning to stabilize, and so Billy was reluctant to separate them, despite not understanding why Jason’s readings had changed

Suddenly Trini gasped and Billy looked at her questioningly, “Trini?”

“Look,” Trini responded, pointing. Both Kim and Billy came around to look at the place on Brandon’s left side where Trini was pointing. A spot along his ribs was wet and the wetness was spreading rapidly. Kim reached out and pulled up Brandon’s shirt and gasped herself . . . the wetness was blood from three parallel wounds in his side.

=====================================================================

Jason held Brandon up as the other young man clutched his side and they both backed away from the Shadow. “Why didn’t you morph first?” Jason asked in a scolding tone.

“Morph?”

“Change into your Ranger form,” Jason explained.

“Oh. Tried. Can’t seem to do it here. Amulet’s not with me,” Brandon spoke between spikes of pain. “I think it’s because . . . I think we’re inside your powers. And that thing’s trying to feed on them.”

Jason paused for a second and then responded, “I think you’re right. Not sure how, but I do.”

The Shadow was getting closer. “Jason, I think you’re the only one that can fight this here,” Brandon observed.

“I was trying, but it’s really strong. I don’t think I can do this alone.”

“Jase, if we’re in your powers, you should be unbeatable here. Focus. Feel your powers. Believe in them. I believe in you.”

Jason looked into Brandon’s eyes, seeing the trust and something he could only identify as love there. He drew strength from that look. Letting Brandon go Jason stepped forward and focused himself. He could feel the Power all around him and flowing through him. Locking his chocolate brown eyes with the glowing blue hollows that were the Shadows eyes Jason forcefully called, “Red Ranger Power!” The light that surrounded Jason was blinding and even the Shadow took a step back. But unlike his normal morph, the light never really faded. Jason was just a blur of red light and power as he tore into the Shadow . . . which after that point never stood a chance. With a final punch through the Shadow it vanished. Jason returned to Brandon, the light fading. He pulled Brandon to him and they kissed.

=====================================================================

The first thing both Jason and Brandon realized as they kissed is that even through their closed eyes was that the quality of the light had changed. Brandon realized his chest and back was somewhat cold, and Jason realized that he was feeling skin under his hands rather than cloth. They also both realized that there were giggles in the background. Both young men broke off the kiss and looked around. They were back in the infirmary, surrounded by the smiling faces of the other Rangers. Brandon’s shirt had somehow been removed and there were bandages around his left side. Jason and Brandon both blushed severely. However, before anyone could speak a deep voice issued from a concealed speaker, **“Rangers, if everything is under control now, please come to the main chamber. And bring the Crimson Ranger.”**


	8. Face the Music

Tommy, Kim, Zack, Trini, and Billy had gone directly to the main chamber. Jason and Brandon were taking another route that took them past Jason’s quarters so he could fetch Brandon a shirt, as the one he had been wearing was currently soaking in a concoction Kim assured him would get the blood out. Brandon had been quite weirded out that the wounds he suffered from the Shadow attacking Jason had manifested physically and had been paranoid about how he was going to explain his injury to his parents. However, the others assured him that if he really was a Ranger there would be no sign of the wounds within a couple of hours, by next morning at the latest. Brandon had peaked under the bandages and found that they were right, as the injury already looked days healed.

“You guys have rooms here?” Brandon asked as they walked through the hallway that just reinforced his mental _Star Trek_ comparison.

“Yeah,” Jason replied. “We mostly use them to get cleaned up after a battle or to grab a nap. They’re really here in case something really bad happens and we have to bunker here for a while. One of the lower levels is all living quarters for an emergency.”

“Wow.”

“Well, Zordon believes in being prepared.”

“Zordon? The voice over the speaker?”

“Yeah. He’s the one who gave us our powers. You’ll meet him in a few.” Jason stopped in front of a red door, “Here we are.” Jason ducked in quickly and came back out with a red t-shirt and handed it to Brandon . . . although much like he had ever since they left the infirmary, he didn’t really look at him.

Brandon pulled the shirt on. It was a bit larger than he normally would have worn, as Jason wore a size larger to accommodate his chest, and so hung a bit baggy on Brandon’s lean frame. He now looked at Jason, “Are we okay?”

Now Jason looked at him, “Yeah. Why?”

‘Well, this is the first time you’ve looked at me since we left the infirmary.”

Jason looked confused for a moment and then his eyes widened, “Oh! Oh, no, it’s not that. It’s . . . um,” Jason blushed severely, “this was the first time I ever saw you without a shirt on. It was . . . um, kind of distracting.”

Now Brandon blushed and he looked down, “Oh. Yeah. Well, that’s not exactly how I wanted that moment to go.” Realizing what he had just said, Brandon looked up and caught a glint of uncertainty in Jason’s eyes and so he quickly changed the subject before they were both stuck with permanent blushes, “But are we okay about the whole secrets and lies thing?”

Jason relaxed, seeming to find this topic less dangerous, “Yeah. Not like I can hold any of that against you without being a massive hypocrite.”

Brandon relaxed, “Yeah, ditto. Man, secret identities suck.”

“Oh yeah,” Jason smiled. “Just wait until you hear Zack’s rant on the subject.”

They began walking again until Jason stopped and added, “There is one thing that bothers me though.”

Now it was Brandon who wouldn’t look at Jason, “I was going to kill him.”

“Yeah. Brandon, you can’t just . . .”

“There’s no other option,” Brandon cut him off. “I wish there was, but there just isn’t.”

“Why?”

Now Brandon looked at him and the expression on his face made Jason’s heart break. Brandon had the look of someone who bore the entire weight of the world on his shoulders and that it was more than he could bear. In that moment Brandon looked so frail and vulnerable that Jason wanted to do nothing more than pull the other young man to him, hold him tightly, and tell him everything would be okay. “The others will want . . . need to know that too. Please, I think I can only explain this once. Please.”

Now Jason did pull Brandon into his arms and whispered, “Okay.” Brandon shuddered and then seemed to collect himself, pulling away, but Jason didn’t let go of his hand.

=====================================================================

They came to a set of massive interlocking doors. Jason smiled reassuringly at Brandon and addressed the doors, “Jason Scott, Red Dragon Ranger.”

A computerized voice responded, “Identity confirmed. Access granted.” The doors slid open, amazingly soundlessly given their size and thickness.

Jason led the way through the doors and Brandon stopped with a gasp. It was a massive domed chamber with silvery walls split into three levels. The entry level featured three doors spaced evenly around the room; the large apparently main door Jason and Brandon entered through and two smaller doors. Set into the walls a few feet to either side of each door, and ultimately spaced evenly around the room, were tubes filled with multi-colored energy that arced towards a half-sphere set at the apex of the dome. On the floor inside each of the doors was a large lightning bolt symbol. Jason drew Brandon forward to a set of four steps up. As they moved forward Brandon looked to the side and saw that the lower level seemed to be filled with labeled panels, however the symbols on the panels were unlike anything he had ever seen. Hand in hand he followed Jason up the steps. The upper level featured three semi-circular banks of what appeared to be computers spaced between the sets of steps up from the entry level. This level was already occupied by the other Rangers and . . . a robot?

Jason took in the scene. Zack and Trini were looking at Brandon with uncomfortable expressions. Kim gave him a weak smile when she saw Brandon’s hand in his. Billy seemed to be studying the situation. And Tommy . . . Tommy’s expression told Jason that he was the only thing keeping the White Ranger from beating Brandon half to death.

The robot trundled forward, “Welcome to the Command Center, Crimson Ranger.”

The look of betrayal Tommy shot at the back of the automaton’s golden head should have melted the plating. However, Brandon missed this, looking directly at the robot and responding, “It talks?!”

Jason laughed, and even Kim, Billy, Trini, and Zack chuckled, their tension seeming to lift a little. Jason made the introductions, “This is Alpha 5. Alpha, this is Brandon.”

A giant floating bald head appeared above the computer bank directly behind Alpha and the others, **“And I am Zordon.”**

“Whoa!” Brandon exclaimed and nearly jumped back. Only Jason’s firm grip kept him from tumbling down the stairs. Tommy almost smirked. Kim caught the expression out of the corner of her eye and elbowed him. He looked down at her in a flash of anger, but her return glare stopped him cold.

Jason pulled Brandon closer and whispered, “Relax, it’s okay.”

Brandon’s eyes were wide, “But he’s . . . he’s . . .”

Billy now jumped in, “Zordon’s body is in transtemporal stasis. What you’re seeing is a hologram designed to convert his telepathic transmissions into a visual form.”

“Ooo-kay,” Brandon responded nervously.

**“We have been curious about your identity for some time. But it seems that the Power has a way of pulling those it touches together,”** Zordon spoke again.

Tommy snorted derisively. The others all looked sharply at him, and Jason’s voice had an edge to it as he said, “Bro . . .”

Brandon put his hand on Jason’s arm, “Jason, it’s okay. Tommy’s just being protective. After all, you did get hurt.”

“While stopping you from killing someone,” Tommy added, his voice full of accusation.

Jason sighed, Brandon looked down, and now Zordon interjected, **“Admittedly Brandon, your seeming willingness to kill is cause for concern.”**

Now Brandon looked up again, this time with a determined expression, “It’s not willingness, it’s what has to be done. If there was another way I’d take it, but the only way to save Earth from the damage Draeveus is doing is with his death.”

Tommy was about to jump back in, but Trini stepping forward stopped him, “You said something similar earlier, about us not knowing what he is, what his powers do. What did you mean?”

“Okay, let’s start with, what do you know?” Brandon answered with a question of his own.

“Very little,” Billy answered. “When the Crimson . . . er, you first mentioned Shadows, we tried to find out what we were up against, but all we encountered were vague legends. They all agreed that the Shadows were dangerous, but did not give details to how, why, or how to fight them.”

“Shadow is,” Brandon paused and appeared to be searching for words. “Please, understand that I’ve never had to put this in words before. Shadow, the Shadows are . . . I guess a byproduct would be the best thing to call it.”

“Byproduct?” Kim whispered.

“Waste, leftover,” Trini defined.

“Yeah,” Brandon continued, “When the powers of Light or Dark are expended, what’s left over is Shadow. Normally the Shadow breaks down into other forms of energy or returns to whichever source it started out as, but a Shadowmancer, like Draeveus, is able to collect that energy and use it the same way that Rangers use Light or Zedd uses Darkness.”

“So, then he’s just like every other villain. We can work on a way of imprisoning him like Zordon did with Rita,” Tommy interjected.

Brandon shook his head, “I wish it was that simple. Like any byproduct, Shadow is effectively toxic. Normally it wouldn’t be an issue, as the Universe has ways of recycling the Shadow. But Shadowmancers stop that process, causing Shadow to build up to dangerous levels, damaging the balance of energies around the buildup. Just by existing, Draeveus is a threat. It would be manageable if not for two things; those being Zedd’s constant attempts at conquest, and the fact that he actually uses the built-up power. It’s making everything worse. Can’t you feel it?”

All the Rangers looked at each other blankly, but then Zordon responded, **“He is correct Rangers. I apologize for not noticing it sooner, but I had allowed myself to focus too much on more obvious concerns. I can sense that energy patterns across the planet have been disrupted.”**

Brandon now nodded, “It’s subtle now, but the disruption’s exponential. Soon it will start affecting weather patterns and the Earth’s EM field.”

Everyone looked at Billy who succinctly explained, “That’s bad.”

“Once Draeveus is dead, the buildup will stop and things will balance themselves out.” Brandon looked down, his voice a pained whisper, “It’s the only way.”

As Brandon spoke Tommy thought he could hear a piece of the young man’s soul dying . . . and that was enough to break through the hostility he had developed against the Crimson Ranger. As Jason wrapped Brandon in an embrace Tommy stepped forward, followed by nervous looks from the other four Rangers and a threatening glance from Jason. His voice was soft, friendly as he spoke, “It may be your only option, but it’s not our only option.”

There was something in the way Tommy said our that made Brandon look up, and the compassionate look on the White Ranger’s face made Brandon realize he had been included in that our. Brandon found he couldn’t speak, but Jason did. “What do you mean, bro?” a slight edge still in his voice.

Tommy sighed, realizing he deserved that tone, “I mean that Brandon, on his own, has limited options. But now he has us, and we have a whole Command Center full of super advanced technology. And, we have Billy.”

Everyone turned to the aforementioned young genius. He looked startled for a second but then he got that far off expression his friends knew meant his massive intellect had latched onto the problem. After a moment he spoke, “With the additional information provided by Brandon and the data we already have on the Shadow energy it may be possible to isolate a pocket dimension, much like Rita’s Dark Dimension, with sufficiently unique physical properties that, by imprisoning Draeveus within it, we could neutralize his threat.”

Jason turned back to Brandon, “You said before that we fight monsters, you fight Shadows. Is there anything that specifically says you have to fight alone?”

“Well, no,” Brandon replied, “just that I’m the only one who can defeat the Shadowmancer.”

“Then you can be the one to kick his ass into whatever little pocket of hell Billy finds,” Tommy commented.

“Yeah,” Brandon replied, seeming uncertain.

“You okay,” Jason whispered.

“Yeah,” Brandon whispered back, “a little overwhelmed.” He smiled weakly at Jason who gave him a big grin back.

“Brandon?” Trini broached. When he looked at her, she continued, “Not that I doubt you, but how do you know all of this?”

Brandon’s hand went to his chest, and then he reached under his shirt . . . Jason’s shirt . . . and pulled out the amulet. “From this, the Phoenix amulet,” he answered. “It’s the source of my Ranger powers.”

“Kinda like our Power Coins gave us the knowledge of how to use our weapons and the Zords,” Zack observed.

“Um, I guess.” Brandon replied.

**“Brandon, how did you acquire your powers?”** Zordon asked.

“The amulet’s been passed down through the Kenshi, the Jyuken masters since the founding Kenshi, Bursa. According to tradition he was given the amulet by a monk. The amulet had been in the possession of his order for centuries. The monk told Master Bursa that the amulet would guide him in forging a new art and from his line of students would come the one who would wield the amulet’s power as the only one who could defeat the Shadowmancer. Master Kandou told me that each Kenshi to whom the amulet was passed knew when they met the next one in the chain and that the amulet reacted so strongly to me that he knew I was the one they had been waiting for. That’s why he took me as his student and taught me the form that Master Bursa had designed but forbidden to teach to anyone else, Phoenix-ken.”

“I thought your form was Falcon,” Tommy commented.

Brandon blushed a little, “Yeah, sorry. Secret identity?”

Tommy smiled in understanding, “Nothing to be sorry about, we know how it is.”

“Actually, there is Tommy,” Brandon countered, “because I was able to identify your Geki . . . it’s Falcon. I didn’t want to risk you asking me to teach you a form I don’t know.”

=====================================================================

Conversation went on for about another hour as Brandon was fully welcomed into the team. Eventually his shirt was ready, good as new as promised. Brandon was greatly relieved, as he disliked lying to his parents as much as the other Rangers. As they were all preparing to leave Billy presented him with a communicator of his very own.

As the white, pink, blue, yellow, black, red, and crimson teleport effects faded, Alpha turned to Zordon, “Oh no Zordon, what do we do now?”

**“We can only hope, for all their sakes that the legends of the Phoenix turn out to be incorrect.”**

=====================================================================

“Not quite the payoff I was hoping for,” Draeveus purred as he lovingly stroked the shadowy crystal, “but a profitable venture none the less. Join with the others Crimson Ranger, it doesn’t matter. Soon, I will have everything I need.” The Shadowmancer turned and left the cavern, returning to the Palace above, leaving behind the strange machine, its readout showing 80% of capacity. From the darkness, pupil-less red eyes watched him go.


	9. Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific warning: Implied sexual activity between adolescents

_The titanic Shadow creature loomed over the bodies of the fallen Rangers. They had fought bravely, but in the end, they were no match for the creature. A bird, or was it a human voice, or was it both together as one, screamed in rage and defiance. Just as massive as the Shadow the great bird of flame slammed into the creature and . . ._

Brandon shot upright in bed, his amber eyes flying open, shocked back to the waking world. He was grateful for the wake up. Having held Jason, cold and unmoving, just a few hours ago made the dream, the same one Brandon had every night these last few months since he first morphed hit a little too close to home. However, Brandon was also curious what had woken him up, and then he heard it again, an odd six tone chime. It took his sleep fogged mind a few moments to place it as the same chime he had heard Jason’s watch make. A moment more and then it hit him . . . the communicator! Brandon reached blindly in the dark for the device on his nightstand, the sign of his acceptance as it chimed again. Praying to whatever gods were listening that he was about to hit the button that would activate the communicator and not the one that would teleport him to the Command Center in nothing but his underwear, Brandon pressed one. 

When there was no flash of light, he let out the breath he was holding and said, “This is Brandon.”

Zordon’s voice, sounding startlingly loud in the silence of the night, issued from the device, **“Brandon, I would like you to come to the Command Center. There are some things we should discuss.”**

Brandon’s hand went reflexively to the Phoenix amulet resting against his chest. He paused for a moment before replying, “I think you’re right.”

Brandon threw on some clothes and then pressed the second button on the communicator, vanishing in a burst of gold-tinged crimson light.

=====================================================================

Jason rang the doorbell for a third time. Ten AM on a Saturday may have been a little early for most teenagers, but Brandon had a habit of getting up ridiculously early, even on the weekends. Even if he wasn’t, his parents should be up. Jason supposed he could have called, but he needed to see Brandon to make sure he was okay after everything that had happened the previous night. He was about to head around the house and see if Brandon was doing a waza in the backyard when he finally opened the door.

Jason took one look at Brandon; his hair was a mess, there were hints of dark circles under his eyes, and said, “You look like hell.”

Brandon’s expression darkened further, “One near death experience and you completely forget how to flirt.”

Jason blushed, “Sorry. But you don’t look like you’re doing too well.”

“I didn’t really sleep last night,” Brandon replied, his expression softening.

“Yesterday a little too much? I’ve had nights like that.”

Brandon paused for a moment before responding, “Yeah. And, there is a drawback to accelerated healing.”

“A week or so of discomfort and vague itching crammed into a few hours?” Jason asked with a chuckle.

“That would be the one,” Brandon gave a rueful smile.

Jason gave him a smile and moved closer, crossing the threshold and putting a hand on Brandon’s arm, “Actually, scruffy’s kinda a hot look on you.” He leaned in for a kiss which Brandon eagerly returned . . . although in the middle he muttered, “This doesn’t get you off the hook for the looking like hell comment.” Jason laughed into the kiss.

When they broke Brandon asked, “So, do you want to come all the way in so I can shut the door?”

Jason nodded and moved into the entry, Brandon shutting the door behind him, “So, where are your folks?”

Brandon headed for the kitchen, motioning for Jason to follow as he answered, “Dad’s stuck at a symposium all day . . . although, he didn’t use the word stuck. That’s a physicist for you. Mom got a call from the hospital late yesterday afternoon. The state finally got off its butt and did her background check, so she’s doing orientation today. Although she said that what that really means is that they needed her so bad they’re having her jump right in and will deal with the rest of the paperwork on Monday.”

They entered the kitchen and Brandon fetched them both sodas. Once they had them, they stood at counter drinking, Brandon standing very close to Jason. Jason put down his soda and looked at his boyfriend, “Not that I’m complaining, but you’re being more touchy than usual. You sure you’re okay?”

Brandon sighed and put down his own drink, not quite looking at Jason he replied, “Yesterday really freaked me out.”

Jason pulled Brandon too him, “Hey, it’s okay, I’m okay.”

“I know. It’s just . . . if I hadn’t been so focused on what I thought I was supposed to do about Draeveus, if I had joined you guys earlier, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

Jason gently took hold of Brandon’s chin and turned the other boy’s face so that he was looking at him, “Hon, we get hurt. It’s part of being a Ranger. And you haven’t had a Zordon to guide you. Yeah, your Master gave you the amulet and some information on your powers, but you’ve had to figure this out on your own. I don’t blame you.”

“Really?” there was the glimmer of unshed tears at the corners of Brandon’s eyes. In response, Jason leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss went on for quite some time and began to deepen. Hands slipped under t-shirts and began to explore bare skin. The kiss became hungrier and both young men could feel the effect they were having on each other. By seeming unspoken agreement, they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other. Jason was the first to find his voice, “Is this . . . is this going somewhere?”

Brandon replied quietly, “If you want it to.”

Jason pulled his head back so he could look at Brandon, “I’ve never . . . never um . . .”

Brandon’s eyes met Jason’s, and what Jason saw there made his pulse pound even harder. “Neither have I,” Brandon replied, “but we could, um, figure it out together?”

Jason responded by pulling Brandon more tightly to him and renewing their kiss.

=====================================================================

Jason had dozed off, but Brandon found that he couldn’t. Instead he lay there in his bed, propped up on one arm, looking down at the face of his dark-haired lover. There was a nagging voice in the back of the Crimson Ranger’s mind that wanted him to feel guilty about what they had done, knowing what he knew, but the bigger part of him, the part that loved Jason with everything he had knew nothing but contentment over what they had just shared.

Lost in his own thoughts, Brandon didn’t notice Jason’s eyes open. The deep chocolate pools regarded him for a moment before Jason spoke with a smile, “Hey.”

Brandon looked into those eyes and responded, “Hey, Beloved.”

Jason’s expression went questioning, “Beloved?”

Brandon blushed furiously, “Oh god, I said that out loud, didn’t I? I’m sorry, I . . .” He began to pull away.

Jason sat up quickly and reached out and stopped Brandon, “Wait, it’s okay.” Now Jason blushed, “If it means what I think it means.”

Their eyes met, “It does. I love you. I know it’s crazy, we’ve only known each other a few months, but I do. I love you with all my heart. I don’t expect you to feel like I . . .” Brandon started to babble.

Jason cut him off with a quick kiss, and then said, “I love you, too.”


	10. Treachery

The next few weeks everything went back to status quo: Zedd sends monster, Rangers fight monster, monster gets Shadow charged, Brandon destroys monster, Zedd makes monster grow sans Shadow power, Rangers call the Zords and destroy monster completely. All through this there was no physical sign of Draeveus. Billy had come up with a device and a sub-dimension he felt confident in and the Rangers launched several plans to try to draw the Shadowmancer out. A few even involving, as Zack put it, “all but gift wrapping” Brandon. None had succeeded. Brandon now knew the frustration Jason felt in trying to figure his identity out.

And things were getting worse. The disruption to the Earth’s electromagnetic field was building exponentially with every passing day, to the point that even civilians were starting to notice that something was wrong. Radio, television, and phone signals . . . anything not transmitted through a hard line were getting progressively more scrambled. The other Rangers had begun to sense the problem, although Brandon was the most sensitive to it; to the point that he constantly felt wrong in his own skin. The only thing that eased it was contact with Jason.

His awareness through his powers gave him an understanding of the problem, but as Billy finished a report of the hard data Brandon found it all more than he could bear and, with a curse, smashed his fist into the console. His knuckles came away torn and bloody. Before anyone could even seem to blink Kim was at his side, cleaning the wounds and applying a bandage. Brandon looked at her with gratitude, “Thanks. But, wow, that was fast.”

“You’re welcome,” Kim smiled. “I keep the knuckle bandages handy up here.”

“Why?”

Kim’s smile switched to a rueful one, “Two words: Tommy and Jason.”

“Hey!” the two named Rangers simultaneously responded with indignation.

Kim glanced at them over her shoulder, “Tell me I’m wrong.”

Jason and Tommy shared a guilty glance as both young men blushed. Kim nodded and said, “That’s what I thought.”

The team shared a stress relieving laugh . . . until Brandon doubled over in pain.

=====================================================================

Draeveus stood before the collection device; his eyes alight, a near manic smile on his face, “At last, everything I have worked for is about to come to its fruition. All my plans and dreams are about to be realized. At last, it’s time.” Draeveus’ expression shifted to smug and knowing as he then addressed the being behind him, “It’s time to end this charade. Wouldn’t you say so, Goldar?”

Goldar didn’t respond, instead the Camian warrior drew his sword and lunged with a snarl. Draeveus drew his own blade as he spun and deflected Goldar’s attack, knocking him away. Goldar flipped in mid-air and landed in a battle-ready pose. Now he spoke in a growling voice, “You are a traitor to Lord Zedd! I won’t allow you to carry out your plans!”

Draeveus took his own stance. It was relaxed, as if he didn’t consider this more than a spar. He snorted derisively and then said, “Traitor? You must at one time have been loyal to be a traitor. Zedd has never been more than a means to an end, and he has fulfilled his role almost perfectly. I need but one more thing from him, and then he is of no consequence . . . just as you have always been.”

Goldar attacked again in a flurry of sword slashes and strikes. Draeveus blocked and parried with ease, his face never revealing even a hint of effort. Goldar launched another gambit of attacks, trying to find an opening . . . and instead he gave one to Draeveus. The golden armored warrior brought down an overhead strike at the Shadowmancer who blocked, parried, and then spun. As he came out of the spin, he retaliated with an upward cut . . . severing Goldar’s right wing.

Goldar howled in pain and staggered back as blood flowed freely from the wound. Draeveus smiled coldly, “Hmm, that was almost amusing. Maybe I’ll keep you as a pet. Assuming you survive the chest wound.”

“Wha . . .” was all Goldar got out before the blast of Shadow energy Draeveus channeled through his sword slammed into the center of his chest, lifting the massive warrior off his feet and slamming him into the cave wall. Goldar sagged to the ground, smoke carrying the scent of burned metal, fur, and flesh rising from the hole in his chest plate.

Still smiling Draeveus sheathed his sword and strode over to his machine. His left hand stroked the display reading ninety-eight percent of capacity before he placed it in an opening next to the readout. The massive crystal in the center of the machine glowed even darker for a moment and then the Shadowmancer removed his hand . . . now sheathed in a gauntlet composed of the same silvery organic-looking metal as the rest of the machine. “And now for Zedd,” he commented with a chuckle before exiting the cave.

=====================================================================

Zedd looked up from his place seated upon his throne as the throne room doors opened to admit Draeveus. If Zedd could have scowled, he would have. The so-called Shadowmancer had arrived with such promise but had shown he was just as much of a failure as the rest of Zedd’s underlings. Addressing him in a harsh tone Zedd demanded, “I’m busy Draeveus, what do you want?”

Draeveus smiled as he descended the steps, “The Universe, but I can wait a little longer for that. Right now, I want you prostrate at my feet.”

Zedd shot up out of the throne, his body glowing red with his anger, “How dare you address me that way!”

The Shadowmancer’s expression didn’t change, “I address you as I do all who are beneath me.”

“It’s time you re-learned respect!” Zedd extended his staff and tendrils of dark lighting leapt at Draeveus. However, instead of striking the Shadowmancer all over as Zedd intended, Draeveus intercepted them with a strange silver gauntlet on his left hand, which seemed to draw in the energy. Seeing that his first attack had somehow failed Zedd tried to end the spell but found he couldn’t. In fact, Draeveus seemed to be pulling energy right out of the staff as he continued to advance. Zedd struggled in vain to regain control as Draeveus climbed the central dais, took hold of the staff, ripping it from Zedd’s grasp, and then used it to smash the dark Lord across the face plate, knocking him into a far corner of the throne room where he then lay unconscious.

Draeveus continued to hold the staff until its once-gleaming surface turned dull. Dropping it he commented to no one in particular, “Hmm, there was more energy in there than I thought. Pity I miscalculated, I could have done this days ago.” He shrugged, “No matter . . .” as the Shadowmancer spoke every shadow in the room moved, shifted, and coalesced into an army of humanoid Shadow warriors, “the endgame begins now!”


	11. Broken Heart

Jason rushed to Brandon’s side, “Love, what is it?”

Brandon gasped with pain but seemed to draw strength from the contact with Jason, “So much Shadow. Sudden, massive increase.” Brandon straightened and smiled weakly at Jason, “I’m okay now; it was just too much to handle all at once.”

“Guys!” Everyone looked up as Billy spoke, “Brandon’s right, EM field disruption worldwide has spiked. Weather patterns all over the globe have gone crazy.” Billy brought up a view screen showing images of dark sinister-looking clouds, already sparking with lightening gathering over Angel Grove.

Before the Rangers could even react to the sight the Command Center alarms went off. “Aiy, aiy, aiy, Rangers! Draeveus has appeared in downtown Angel Grove!” Alpha announced, bring up another view screen. It showed Draeveus, Shadow energy seeming to flow out of his every pore, and dozens of strange, humanoid creatures.

“What are those?” Trini asked.

“That’s what attacked me,” Jason answered.

Zordon appeared, **“Rangers, Draeveus has begun his final gambit. My sense of Zedd’s power has faded to almost nothing.”**

Jason stepped up into his leadership role, “Okay Rangers let’s end this. Billy, you got the dimensional trap?”

Billy nodded, “Affirmative.”

“In that case . . . It’s Morphin’ Time! Red Dragon!”

“Yellow Griffin!”

“Blue Unicorn!”

“Pink Firebird!”

“Black Lion!”

“White Tiger!”

“Phoenix Henshin!”

=====================================================================

The Rangers teleported into the downtown area . . . which already looked like a battlefield; there were overturned cars, windows broken, damage to buildings, debris and small fires everywhere. And overhead, the sky churned. Standing amid the chaos and surrounded by the Shadow creatures was Draeveus. “Rangers,” he greeted them in his oily cold voice, “how nice of you to join me. Come, your corpses will make an excellent cornerstone for my palace as I make this the capitol of the new empire of Shadows!”

The moment Draeveus finished speaking the Shadow warriors attacked, and from that point forward it was all out war. The fight was nastier than anything the Rangers had ever before experienced, even when Tommy was evil. Each of the Shadows was nearly as powerful as a monster and yet there were dozens of them, and they quickly separated the Rangers.

=====================================================================

Jason fought with everything he had, wielding his Power Sword with more viciousness than ever before, remembering the previous battle against one of these creatures. He tried to stay close to the others, knowing that allowing the Shadows to separate the team put them all at risk, but the numbers were too overwhelming.

=====================================================================

Kim kept up a running battle, knowing that she was too far outclassed hand-to-hand against this many enemies with the kind of strength the Shadows possessed. Instead, she used her agility and the debris to stay ahead of the Shadows, launching arrow after arrow from her Power Bow.

=====================================================================

Billy had almost immediately split the Power Lance in half; the Shadows coming too fast, too many, and too close for him to use the weapon at its full length. Unfortunately, he found himself not fully focused on the fight, as he had to protect the sub-dimensional portal actuator strapped to his back.

=====================================================================

Trini was a yellow blur, moving at incredible speed trying to stay on top of the seemingly endless stream of Shadows coming at her, slashing and stabbing with her Power Daggers. She fought as she always did, with everything she had . . . but deep in her heart, she feared it wasn’t going to be enough.

=====================================================================

Zack was usually a source of non-stop commentary during a fight, but not this fight. Today he was silent, focused. A whirling dervish of Power Axe strikes and then sudden switches to cannon mode, and then back to Axe. Maybe it was the destruction all around him, maybe it was the angry sky above, maybe it was the overwhelming numbers, or maybe it was the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

=====================================================================

Despite all his skill Tommy seemed to be having the hardest time against the Shadows, with his attacks seeming almost completely ineffectual. Part of his mind considered Brandon’s explanation of Shadow being a byproduct of Darkness and Light. According to Zordon, Tommy’s powers were based on pure Light . . . could the Shadows be feeding on that, as they tried with Jason’s powers? If they were, Tommy did not hold out much hope for this fight. However, Tommy didn’t know how to give up and so, as he buried Saba into another Shadow, he refocused himself.

=====================================================================

This battle was like nothing Brandon had ever experienced. These Shadows didn’t just go down like Zedd’s creations. A shot from the Phoenix Avenger or a slash from its sword wasn’t enough to make them dissipate, each Shadow took real effort to defeat . . . and there were so many. Brandon focused on trying to get back to Billy, to get the device that would allow him to imprison Draeveus, as his recurrent dream and his conversation with Zordon played over and over in the back of his mind. Deep down Brandon again feared that no matter what they did someone would die today.

=====================================================================

Draeveus watched the battle with glee. Everything was going as planned, even though, surprisingly, the Rangers had managed to fell a few of his Shadow warriors. It didn’t matter; they could be replaced easily enough. However, for now Draeveus refrained from bringing back too many, conscious of his need to conserve his energy for the next part of his plan. He was still operating on borrowed power, channeled from the collector through the gauntlet he wore.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of patient waiting the Shadow warriors managed to separate the Crimson Ranger far enough from his friends that there was no way they could get to him in time. Normally Draeveus would not have cared, but this part of the plan was too delicate, too fraught with risk to allow even a chance of the other Rangers interfering. The Shadowmancer leapt into battle.

=====================================================================

Brandon barely caught the glint of the blade out of the corner of his eye in enough time to block with his own sword. At this range the pure Shadow energy Draeveus was giving off made Brandon’s skin crawl, even though his armor. As he and the Shadowmancer squared off, he spared a glance around . . . the others he could see were too far away to help or to get the trap device to him. The Crimson Ranger steeled himself, accepting that, despite the other Rangers’ attempts to help him avoid it, today he would likely kill. If he was able to take the upper hand and get to Billy, or Billy was able to get to him he’d go with the imprisonment plan, but that nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him that was unlikely.

The two warriors stared at each other for a moment and then Draeveus attacked . . . and Brandon realized he had been played. Draeveus was beyond an expert swordsman and his skills must have been even further enhanced by the raw power coursing through him. Brandon cursed inwardly as he came to understand that their first encounter had been a test, and during their second that Draeveus had still not been fighting to his full ability. As the realization came crashing down Brandon felt his guard slip. Draeveus slipped past his defenses, switched his sword to a right-handed grip, and slammed his left hand into Brandon’s shield.

The Crimson Ranger screamed.

=====================================================================

Everything stopped as a terrible scream pierced through the sounds of battle. The Rangers stopped. Even the Shadow warriors stopped as all eyes turned towards the source of the scream. Gasps escaped the lips of six Rangers at the sight before them: Draeveus, his hand bathed in Shadow, was literally reaching through Brandon’s armor. Crimson fire danced around the Shadowmancer and his face was contorted with pain. Brandon struggled against the encroaching fingers, but Draeveus did not relent. Even time itself seemed to stop until there was a blinding flash of crimson fire and Shadow. When it cleared, Brandon lay on the ground unmorphed and apparently unconscious. Draeveus stood looking at his left hand as a triumphant smile spread across his face.

Jason was the first to respond, yelling over the communicator, “Alpha! Teleport Brandon out!”

As the teleport effect took Brandon, Draeveus thrust his hand to the sky and the Rangers were finally able to see what the Shadowmancer was holding . . . the Phoenix amulet. With an evil laugh Draeveus yelled, “I’ve won!”

To Be Concluded


	12. Phoenix

A flash of teleport energy deposited the unconscious form of Brandon Loksen, the Crimson Phoenix Ranger on the med-table in the Command Center infirmary. Responding to a remote command from Alpha 5, the infirmary’s Beta drone activated. Based on the Alpha 4 body frame the silver Beta drones had been built by Billy in order to fulfill back-up tasks at the Command Center when Alpha or the Rangers weren’t available. They were little more than extensions of the central computer with limited capacities, but they were extremely useful in situations like this.

As the Beta attached various scanners to Brandon and activated the automatic medical systems Brandon drifted in and out of consciousness, memories and dreams imposing themselves on his present awareness . . .

_Brandon teleported into the Command Center in a flash of gold-tinge crimson light. Most of the lighting had been dimmed, the only significant illumination coming from the computer consoles and the glow given off by the hologram of Zordon._

_**“Thank you for coming Brandon,”** the Ranger’s mentor greeted him._

_“It’s okay. So, what did you want to talk to me about?”_

_Brandon wasn’t sure if it was possible, but the hologram seemed to sigh, **“Earlier, you asked the Rangers if they understood what Draeveus’ powers were, what they meant. I feel I must ask you the same question about your own powers.”**_

_The Crimson Ranger hugged himself. There was a long pause before he answered, “I’ve been having these dreams . . .”_

_**“About a great bird of fire?”** _

_Brandon’s head snapped up, “Yes. How . . .?”_

_**“According to legend, the Phoenix is the primal guardian of the Power. The Crimson energy within the Morphing Grid only manifests when the Phoenix chooses a warrior to act as its emissary. This only happens in the face of a dire threat.”** _

_“So Draeveus is as big a danger as I thought.”_

_**“There is something else. I have spent the last several hours weighing my decision to tell you this . . .”** _

_Brandon looked at the ground, “I’m not going to survive this, am I?”_

_**“What makes you say that?”** _

_“The dreams.”_

_Zordon seemed to sigh again, **“Brandon, my people have collected knowledge and legends related to the Power that go back almost two million Earth years. In all that time there have been only three recorded incidents prior to you of a being manifesting the Phoenix Power. And, in every prior case the warrior has not survived their final battle against the threat they were chosen to address.”**_

_Brandon hugged himself again, but Zordon continued, **“However, you represent the first recorded incident of a Crimson Ranger. So, your fate is still uncertain.”**_

Brandon fell deeper into unconsciousness. His vitals suddenly began fluctuating wildly and the automatic medical systems and the Beta drone reached the limits of their programming trying to stabilize him. However, it wasn’t enough as alarms began to sound and all of Brandon’s vital signs flat-lined.

=====================================================================

Draeveus held the Phoenix amulet aloft, Shadow energy tinged with crimson fire dancing around him. His cold laughter echoing in the silence that had followed Brandon’s scream. The Shadowmancer looked at each Ranger in turn, “You should just give up now Rangers. I now possess the amulet. Your little Crimson Ranger only tapped into the tiniest portion of its power. Believe me . . . I know how to utilize its full potential.”

There was a weighty pause, and then without any noticeable signal the Rangers leapt over the Shadows and attacked as one. A Power Arrow and the Power Daggers flew, striking Draeveus in the chest. He laughed and barely flinched.

Zack and Billy ran in and attacked with Power Lance and Power Axe. Draeveus caught both weapons and shrugged, the simple gesture sent the Blue and Black Rangers flying.

Jason moved in, slashing away with the pure rage born of seeing his love fall. Tommy joined him; his own rage fueled by the pain he knew his best friend was in. Draeveus drew his sword this time and engaged the two Rangers, the icy but near manic smile never leaving his face. The three dueled for a few moments and then, in a quick combination the Shadowmancer disarmed the two Rangers and knocked them away.

The Rangers regrouped. Draeveus gave them a dismissive look and said, “Well children it’s been fun, but I have an empire to build.” He lashed out with a blast of crimson tinged Shadow.

=====================================================================

The alarms in the infirmary screamed and then suddenly stopped. The monitors attached to Brandon came back to life and his amber eyes shot open. He sat up and started pulling sensors off his chest and head. The Beta unit addressed him, its mechanical voice lacking the warmth and feeling of Alpha’s, “Crimson Ranger, you should remain reclined. You displayed no life signs for 59.873 seconds.”

Brandon ignored the drone, jumped off the med-table and headed out the door. He sprinted down the hall to the nearest access to the main chamber, yelling his access command at the door, “Brandon Loksen, Crimson Phoenix Ranger!”

The computer responded, granting access. Brandon slid through the door sideways as soon as there was enough room and vaulted up the stairs. He arrived just in time to see Draeveus blast the Rangers away on the view screen. The screen went to static and when it cleared the Rangers were thankfully still morphed, but barely standing. Draeveus seemed surprised.

Brandon now spoke up, drawing what he assumed were surprised reactions from Zordon and Alpha, “He hasn’t fully adapted to the amulet’s power yet, but it won’t take him much longer. Alpha, you have to teleport them out of there.”

Zordon looked at him, **“Brandon . . .”**

Brandon interrupted, “Zordon, they won’t survive the next attack. Please.”

**“Brandon, are you certain?”**

Brandon’s voice was a mixture of pain and conviction as he responded, “Yes.”

**“Alpha, teleport the Rangers immediately.”**

“Yes Zordon,” Alpha responded, their voice conveying relief as they crossed to the teleport controls and entered the necessary commands as Brandon watched.

The six Rangers appeared out of color-coded flashes of teleport energy. They removed their helmets, Tommy immediately asking, “Zordon, why did you pull us out of the fight?!”

Brandon stepped forward, “I asked him too.”

“Brandon,” Jason breathed and quickly crossed to his boyfriend and they shared a relieved kiss.

The other Rangers began discussing options when Jason’s shocked voice saying Brandon’s name grabbed their attention. When they looked back at their teammates, they all gasped. Brandon had stepped back from Jason and was holding the Red Ranger’s blade blaster pointed at him.

Jason reached for Brandon, “Love, what are you doing?”

Tears streamed down Brandon’s face, “I’m so sorry Beloved. Please, please forgive me.” He then turned slightly and put two blaster bolts into the teleport controls. The Rangers all looked to the controls and then back at Brandon, who dropped the blaster and then vanished in a burst of crimson and gold flame.

=====================================================================

Draeveus had been enjoying his victory, gloating over the Ranger’s retreat when a flash of crimson and gold fire caught his attention. The Shadowmancer was unable to hide his shock when he saw who the fire revealed. He even took a step back, “It’s not possible.”

“According to Jason, the bad guys always say that right before the Rangers kick their ass,” Brandon replied as he strode forward.

“I ripped the amulet, your power from you! You should be dead!”

Now Brandon smiled, but it wasn’t his usual warm infectious smile. This was a hard, but sad expression, “I am Phoenix. Death is only the beginning.”

“Then I’ll just have to kill you again!” Draeveus lashed out with a blast of energy. Brandon shielded his eyes just before the blast struck.

Draeveus began laughing again, until the dust cleared. Then the laugh died in his throat, for standing there in full armor was the Crimson Ranger.

“You just don’t get it, do you? The amulet is only a key. The true power lives within me. I . . . am . . . PHOENIX!” The Crimson Ranger drew the Phoenix Avenger saber and charged in a crimson, black, and gold blur.

Draeveus barely got his sword up in time, not that it did him much good. The force delivered through the blow nearly shattered his arm. The Shadowmancer couldn’t believe what was happening. All his plans, all his schemes had gone perfectly. He had the amulet; the power was now his. A source of energy that would allow him to manifest Shadow at will. Enough power to make him invincible. But this human child, who should be dead, was beating him. He would not allow this. Draeveus issued a battle cry and went on the offensive. Backed up by the power of Shadow he tried to cleave the Crimson Ranger’s head from his shoulders. The Ranger parried with such power that it not only deflected the blow, but shattered Draeveus’ sword.

Draeveus staggered back; staring dumbly at the remains of the blade he had wielded his whole existence. There was hate, confusion, and desperation in his red eyes as he looked at the Crimson Ranger. “I will not be defeated.”

“You have no options left. Surrender and you will be spared.”

“But imprisoned?”

“Yes.”

“Never. And you’re wrong Crimson Ranger; I do have one option left.” Suddenly Draeveus cut across his forehead with the remains of his sword. As his dark blood flowed, he pressed the amulet into the cut. For a moment he screamed in pain as raw power coursed through him, more than he had ever before imagined. And then his scream turned to laughter as his Shadow energy fused the amulet to his skin and he began to grow.

Brandon watched Draeveus expand to titanic height, far larger than any of Zedd’s creatures. Under his helmet, one last tear rolled down his cheek as he whispered, “Beloved, please forgive me.”

=====================================================================

The moment Brandon had vanished Billy vaulted over the still smoking console and dropped down to the access panel on the lower level. Not bothering to properly unlatch it, he simply ripped it off its hinges and began working furiously with the circuitry inside.

“Billy, what . . .?” Tommy began to ask, but Trini responded first, “He’s trying to bypass the damaged circuitry, operate the teleporter directly.”

“Oh, hurry Billy,” Kim said nervously, her eyes shifting between the hole in the console and the view screen, where Jason’s eyes were fixed.

From their vantage point in the Command Center the Rangers watched Brandon’s arrival, exchange with Draeveus, the Shadowmancer’s attack and Brandon’s morph, the sword fight, and Draeveus’ transformation into a giant monster. Zack yelled, “Hurry Billy, Brandon doesn’t have a Zord!”

Finally, Jason found his voice, “Wait. Alpha, zoom in on Brandon.” When the automaton complied, all the Rangers gasped. Crimson fire was dancing around Brandon until suddenly it exploded out of him. 

The view screen switched back to its previous view, unable to process the close-up. The distance view drew another collective gasp, as where Brandon had been standing was now a rapidly expanding bird of crimson and gold fire. It quickly grew to dwarf even Draeveus’ massive form. Shock and dawning horror filled the Shadowmancer’s eyes as the great bird, the Phoenix, spread its wings and with a mighty cry dove at him. As the two connected there was a flash of light so brilliant that the view screen shut down for just a second. When it came back up, there was no sign of either combatant.

The other Rangers turned to Alpha, all simultaneously asking about Brandon. All but Jason, who dropped to the floor, tears filling his eyes. He already knew the answer, he felt something inside himself break when the Phoenix manifested. He was already lost in his own grief when Alpha reported, “There is no sign of Draeveus or Shadow energy. I’m sorry Rangers, but I can also find no trace of Crimson morphing energy or Brandon’s life signs anywhere on the planet.”

~Only the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreaveus is defeated, but at a horrible cost. However, this is not the end of the Crimson-verse. The story will continue in _Bleeding Crimson_.


End file.
